Study Abroad
by RoarMeow12
Summary: Yusuke and the rest of the team go to Hogwarts to find out why this Tom Riddle guy is still alive. Koenma also, has them going undercover to find out why there is a demon army gathering in England. Will they accomplish their mission or will they blow their cover? Slight HieixKurama later in the story. Rating might change.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, I own nothing!**

 **I have always loved yyhxHP crossovers so I thought I would give it a try.**

It was a normal day for Yusuke Urameshi. He had skipped school and was currently walking the streets of Tokyo looking for something of entertainment. Then he heard the familiar screech from behind him.

"Hey wait up Urameshi" called an orange haired boy dressed in a blue school uniform different from Yusuke's green one.

"What do you want Kuwabara?" sighed Yusuke turning to face the orange haired boy.

"A rematch" stated the boy with a wide grin on his face, "I will beat you today Urameshi"

Yusuke gave an aggravated sigh as he stuffed his hands in his pockets, "Kuwabara you have yet to beat me once. Why would today be different?"

"Because I have gotten stronger. Last time was a cheap shot anyway. I got you today" grinned Kuwabara.

"Whatever. Let's get this done with quick. We got to meet Koenma in three hours. I don't want to carry you there" taunted Yusuke as the two boys walked down the street.

"I am going to be the one to carry you! Cause I am going to be the one to beat you this time." Huffed Kuwabara then he got a surprised look on his face, "We have a mission?"

"Ya Botan talked to me during lunch. But she said we would know more before we came in for the meeting. Have no clue why or how though?" stated the raven haired boy.

Just then, as they rounded a corner Kuwabara was hit in the face by a bird. He let out a girly screech as he fell on his butt.

"What the hell?! Why are birds hitting me" yelled Kuwabara as he looked at the avian on the ground.

"Hey it's an owl. Aren't those supposed to be nocturnal or somethin'" asked Yusuke looking at the bird that was standing on the ground glaring at Kuwabara.

Just then another owl swooped in to land next to the other giving a small hoot. Kuwabara noticed that there was something attached to their legs. He reached down and pulled them off and noticed that they were letters, with wax seals on the back. The birds flew away after he took the letters.

"Weird. These have our names on them" said the orange haired boy as he read the envelope.

"What really?"

"Yeah here is yours. I wonder what it is for." Asked Kuwabara as he opened his letter.

HOGWARTS SCHOOL _of_ WITCHCRAFT _and_ WIZARDRY

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

 _(Order of Merlin, First Class, International Confed. of Wizards)_

Dear Mr. Kuwabara,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I understand that you and your three friends will be the transfer students for this year from Japan. We are looking forward to your arrival at our school and are pleased that you have decided to attend Hogwarts. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins September 1.

Yours sincerely,

 _Minerva McGonagall_

 _Deputy Headmistress_

Kuwabara re-read his letter twice then looked up to see Yusuke's equally confused face, "Is this what Botan meant?"

"I don't know but I think we should go see Koenma." Said Yusuke stuffing the letter into his pocket.

"Fox stop that!" snapped a boy dressed in black from his seat on the windowsill.

A teenager with long, blood red hair looked up startled by the remark, "stop what Hiei?" he asked looking over his text book.

The boy gave a small glare as he looked at the teenager, "that tapping noise"

The red head looked down at his desk and noticed that he had been tapping his pencil while he was reading a chapter from his history book.

"My apologies Hiei. I was not aware I was doing that" said the red head putting down the pencil.

"Hn" was the only reply as Hiei continued gazing out the back yard.

The red head sighed and put his homework away in his school bag. The clock on his desk read that it was only four in the afternoon. The small demon with black hair had arrived at two and those where the only words he had heard from his friend all day as he sat on the windowsill. But this was typical, Hiei is not very social.

"Hiei, what do you do while I am at school? I know you're not allowed to leave the city so what does a fire demon do in Tokyo?" Asked the red head trying to start a conversation.

"Hn"

"That is not a response"

Hiei turned and narrowed his blood red eyes to glare at the teenager.

"And neither is that."

"Hn, nothing"

"I know you don't do nothing Hiei. Don't tell me you're still getting into trouble" said Kurama his emerald eyes narrowing at the thought.

"No Kurama I am not. That would only get you into trouble as well" sighed the fire demon returning his gaze to the window.

"Thank you for the concern"

"Hn"

"So what do you do?" Asked Kurama standing up from his desk to place his back pack by the door.

"I visit Yukina at the temple sometimes" came the reply after a few minutes of silence.

"Are you ever going to tell her?" asked Kurama as he moved closer to his quiet friend.

"Hn, are you going to tell your human mother?"

"No." Sighed Kurama standing next to Hiei looking out the window.

"We have to go see that godling in two hours"

"Yes Botan came to me during school to tell me"

Silence.

Kurama turned away from the window and went to sit on the bed, "I do not know much about what this next mission is though"

"Hn, stupid godling never knows anything"

Kurama sighed and fell back on the bed to look at the ceiling.

"What's the matter fox?"

Kurama smiled. He was the only one that the fire demon shows open concern for, even if it is behind closed doors. This just shows how close of friends they are.

"Just a long day at school."

"Stupid Ningian School"

Kurama chuckled and rolled onto his side to look at his friend, "most of my classmates would agree with you"

Hiei gave the smallest of smirks.

Just then an owl flew into the room and landed on the desk. Hiei jumped up with his katana ready for the kill when Kurama grabbed his wrist, "hold on Hiei"

He reached down and grabbed the letter attached to the owl's leg and it gave a curious look to Hiei before it slowly shifted to fly out the window.

"What is that fox?"

Before Kurama could reply another owl flew into the bed room. But this one dropped his letter on the bed and flew out without to check and make sure it's recipient got the message. Kurama walked over to the bed to pick it up and raised an eyebrow in surprise.

"This one is for you Hiei" said Kurama giving the letter to the fire demon.

After reading their letters the boys looked at each other with concerned looks.

"Hiei it looks like you're going to school" Kurama said cheerily.

"…. damn"

 **Ok so that was the first chapter. Let me know what you all think. That way I know if I should continue or just move on to another project :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**New chapter! Here you are sis I know that you have been loving this story especially** **sense you keep texting me to update it lol.**

 **I own nothing.**

 **R &R :)**

"What the hell is this Koenma?!" yelled a furious Yusuke.

"I see that you got your letters" stated the young God of Death as he stamped papers from his giant stack.

"Ya we got the stupid letters. But what the heck is this about? We got attacked by owls and what is this about going to school?!" Growled Kuwabara next to Yusuke.

"You two will be going undercover with Kurama and Hiei, when they get here, to a school in England. You are looking out for a man who is trying to take over the human world and it is believed that he after a boy at this school" said the godling never looking up from his stamping.

The two teenagers stood there trying to grasp the idea of having to go to school for a mission. They never went to school now. They both jumped to the soft a lot voice that spoke behind them, "You failed to mention that this is a wizarding school and that they use magic" stated Kurama.

"Jeez Kurama! Don't scare us like that" huffed Kuwabara recovering from the scare.

"Idiot" snorted Hiei who appeared on the window sill across the room.

"When did you two get here?" Asked Yusuke before Kuwabara could start a fight with the fire demon.

"A couple minutes ago" replied the red head.

"Ahem. Yes Kurama you are right. They do use magic. But the reason the Rakie is involved is because a man going by the name Voldemort is threatening to take over the human world. So I need you four to go and stop him, but discreetly because the wizarding government does not like to deal with us anymore after the witch trials in North America. But the Head master Dumbledore knows that you all work for me and is a longtime friend. He was the one to ask for help." Said the toddler from as he adjusted his purple robes as jumped down from his seat and walked across the room.

"Ok so we have to take down this voldy guy. But if this is a magic school how are we supposed to be undercover?" Asked Yusuke.

"You will call yourselves mages. This title means that you have learned a different type of magic. So your Spirit Gun will be considered magic as well as Kuwabara's Spirit Sword." Said Koenma as he turned on a TV on the wall and was struggling with the remote.

"So who is this kid we are supposed to protect and why?" asked Kuwabara with a goofy smile because he was happy his sword was called magical.

"His name is Harry Potter, he is believed to be the only person who can defeat Voldemort and as such he is the number one target. We do not know how he plans to get to Harry but if he attacks him at school then all the students are in danger. But we can't just put you as body guards to him because there are believed to be spies at this school known as Death Eater's." A picture of an awkward teenager appeared on the screen. He had brown hair and a lightning bolt scar on his forehead and glasses.

"Lord Koenma this is good for Yusuke and Kuwabara and maybe myself but did you forget that wizards hate demons? Hiei will have a hard time getting around the school if the headmaster knows who we are." Stated Kurama looking at his friend in the window.

"I am aware of this but the Headmaster does not know that Hiei is a demon or that you have the spirit of Youko. So don't let anyone find out and it should be alright. Hiei don't go killing any witches or wizards. You are still under probation and they are still human." Said the God of Death glaring at the fire demon.

"Hn"

"Why do we even take the shrimp? We could do it with just the three of us" said Kuwabara looking for a way to get rid of the short demon.

"Kuwabara do you have the ability to read minds?" Asked Kurama.

"Well no"

"Can you move so fast you can cover a mile in less than a second?" Asked Koenma.

"….no"

"Do you really think we could do this undercover mission without him" asked Yusuke.

"No" Kuwabara grumbled.

"Ok that is settled. Now I want you all to be packed to leave Friday August 27th you have one month to get ready for England. Oh and I am giving you translators so don't worry about learning English." Said Koenma returning to his desk.

At the Kuwabara house

Kazuma walked into his house and was about to tell his parents that he was going to be traveling abroad for school next year. But then he remembered that his sister was out of town with a friend and his parents were on a business trip. Oh well.

"Hey kitty! We are going to England" laughed Kuwabara as he snuggled with his cat in bed.

Then a thought suddenly came to him, "Hey were is England?"

Later that night at the Minanmio house hold…

"Mother. I have decided to go abroad to study this year. A school sent me a letter asking me to study" Said Kurama giving his mother a cup of tea.

"Suichi that is wonderful. When do you leave?" Asked his mother. Her dark brown eyes smiling with joy for her only son.

"August 27th" Said Kurama cautiously watching his mother for a reaction.

Her face showed no emotion as she processed this information. Then she set her cup down and looked straight into Kurama's eyes, "Suichi…. Let's go shopping tomorrow to make sure you have everything. Wow that is so soon. Your step father is going to be so proud of you" smiled his mother as she went to the phone to go call her friends.

"Thank you mother. I am going to go get some sleep for the long day tomorrow" sighed kurama in relief as he gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Ok dear. Rest well" bubbled his mother.

Kurama walked up to his room and after shutting the room he turned to see his dark friend sitting on the windowsill.

"Well done fox" chuckled Hiei watching his friend.

"I hate having to lie to her" sighed Kurama brushing a hand through his hair.

"It is not lying. You are going to school."

"I know. Will you be staying tonight Hiei?" Asked Kurama as he walked to the bathroom that was connected to his room.

"I like the tree" said Hiei gesturing to the tree just outside the window.

"You are not going to be sleeping in a tree." Stated Kurama after brushing his teeth.

He took off his pink uniform jacket and slipped on a white night shirt and walked up behind the fire demon who was still seated looking out the window.

"Will you join me tonight?" whispered Kurama as he rested his hands on the fire demon's shoulders.

Hiei stiffened under the contact but slowly relaxed and turned to face the red head, "why would I want to do that?"

Kurama moved his hands to Hiei's white scarf and lightly tugged it free of its perch around his neck and let it fall to the ground, "Because I want you to" said Kurama smiling.

Hiei looked at his scarf then looked to the emerald eyes gazing at him, "So?"

Kurama gave him a smirk as he slipped his hands under the black cloak and pushed it off of the fire demon's shoulders, "It is cold out and I could some heat" Then he pulled Hiei by the arm from the window and pulled him to the bed.

No reply.

"Are you gonna make say please?" chuckled Kurama turning off the light and slipping into bed.

"Never fox" smirk Hiei as he threw off his boots and pulled up the covers.

At the Urameshi house….

"Hey mom I am going to England for school" yelled Yusuke picking his way through the garbage in the house.

He followed the trail of new beer cans that have been added to the clutter to his mom's room where she was in bed with a beer in hand. Yusuke shook his head and knocked on the open door to get her attention.

"cool" came the simple reply.

"So I will see you next summer." Sighed Yusuke leaving the room.

"You better write me. I don't want to lose you again but I know I can't cage you" said his mother setting down her can to look at him fully.

"Ok. Promise me you will lay off the six pack a little" chuckled Yusuke.

"I will try" smiled his mother.

With that Yusuke trekked to his room and went to sleep.

 **Sorry not much has happened yet but it will start to pick up soon.**

 **Next update will most likely be after Spring Break but I will try my best to update before then. Thank you for all of the reviews :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Wow it has been a while! Sorry everyone!**

 **For YYH it takes place just after the tournament, so we do not know that Yusuke has demon blood.**

 **I own nothing and enjoy!**

In the middle of night in a dark abandoned building a figure stood by a fire that was centered in the center of the room. He lowered himself down to one knee and began to speak in a strange language. Then the small fire turned green and grew in size. The man stepped backward as a tall slender man walked through the flames.

"Lord Voldemort. I hope the journey was not rough" greeted the small man on his knees.

"Rise Luscious. Yes it was fine." Stated the taller male.

"My lord. What will be our next move" asked the man never moving from his spot on the floor.

Voldemort turned back to look at the green flame as another figure made his way through the flames. The man had on a black business suit and tie. He was only to Voldemort's shoulder in height but his dark eyes showed that he saw him as an equal if not better than the lord.

"This is Yari. He will be one of the big pieces in my plans. With him Potter will be dead." Growled Voldemort as he remembered the boy who has ruined his plans every step of the way.

"Yes my lord"

"Now let us get ready for the new school year."

One month later the four boys grouped together at the park near Kurama's house. Hiei was napping in the tree while Kurama sat under it with a book in hand. Kuwabara and Yusuke where in the middle of a wrestling match when Botan appeard through a portal, her blue hair standing out against her pink kimono.

"Everyone ready for England?" bubbled Botan as she landed on the grass with her friends.

"Yep. Let's go gang" ordered Yusuke as he marched through the portal with Kuwabara right behind him.

Hiei jumped down from his tree to land next to Kurama who was putting his book in a back pack.

"Idiots" huffed Hiei as he and Kurama made their way through the portal.

On the other side they found themselves in a back ally. There where people all around them dressed in robes and had on weird hats and ate strange foods. Everyone also spoke in English.

"Hey so what are we going to do first?" asked Yusuke looking at everything.

Diagon Alley is a little different from the big city of Tokyo. The brick walk ways and the buildings that seemed to be standing at the strangest of angles that should not be physically possible was a strange environment for the group. But not something that was completely outrageous after all only a month ago they had competed in a demon tournament where they could have died at any moment.

"We first need to get robes" Said Kurama looking at a piece of paper in his hand.

"Hey what is that?" Asked Kuwabara reading over the red-head's shoulder.

"A list of supplies we will need and the store to get it from. Botan gave it to me and the money we will need" Said Kurama walking down the crowded street.

"Sweet won't need to use my money" smiled Yusuke.

"What money? You still owe me twenty dollars and forty to Kurama" said Kuwabara to the happy raven haired boy.

"Shut up"

The group stopped in front of the shop where they were to get their robes from. Kurama put his list away and walked into the small shop followed by the three others. Once inside a small old lady in red robes walked up to him and smiled.

"Hello, how can I help you today?"

It was at this moment when they realized that Botan had forgotten to give them translators. Yusuke and Kuwabara stood their wide eyed at the poor old lady as they tried to remember the few things they learned from school when they actually went. Kurama tried to talk to the lady.

"Hello, robes we need" he said in broken English with a heavy accent.

"I am sorry what was that, dearie?" she asked a little confused.

Kurama hung his head in defeat. Then Hiei walked into the front of the group, "we would like to buy some robes." He said in perfect English with little accent.

"You can speak English?" Asked Yusuke surprised.

"Of course. The Jagan lets me communicate in any language" Said Hiei as the lady led them to the back of the shop to get measured.

"Happy we didn't leave him now Kuwabara?" whispered Yusuke to his best friend.

"shut up"

The rest of the day passed with Hiei as the translator and everyone got all the supplies they needed for school. When they came to the hotel that they would be staying at for the next few days until they caught the train to school, Hiei crawled into bed and pulled the blankets over his head.

"Hey what is wrong with the shrimp?" asked Kuwabara as they all sat in the common room of their two bed room suite.

"Yeah it is not like him to actually sleep in a bed." Said Yusuke as he threw his bag in the room him and Kuwabara would be sharing.

"Shut up detective" growled Hiei from the other room.

Kurama chuckled as he rose from the chair he was sitting in, "it is late everyone. Why don't we call it a night and meet in the morning and discuss our plans for tomorrow"

"Alright sounds good. Don't snore Kuwabara" teased Yusuke as the two walked to their room and shut the door.

Kurama made his way to his room that he shared with Hiei and shut the door. He turned around to see all the blinds closed and the fire demon curled up under the blankets of his bed. Kurama threw his bag on his own bed and walked over to Hiei's side.

"Hiei are you alright?" whispered the red head.

"Hn" came the soft reply.

Kurama slowly pulled the blankets back from his friend, "you don't sound alright".

Hiei was still fully clothed with his boots and belts still on and curled in the fetal position with his breathing was soft and ragged. Kurama was startled by his pale complexion and the lack of heat he normally felt from the fire demon. He reached down to grab his shoulder and discovered that his skin was cold, too cold.

"Hiei! What is wrong?" Asked Kurama still whispering but loud with concern.

"hn, head hurts" he slowly said.

Kurama grabbed him from the bed and ran into the conjoined bathroom and turned on the bath to a warm temperature and began to undress the fire demon. When the bath was filled he put him in it and began to splashed water on his face, "Gods Hiei, this is not just your head hurting" urged Kurama trying to get a response from him.

He was trying to be quiet because he did not need Yusuke or Kuwabara coming in and seeing the fire demon in a vulnerable position. Hiei is a demon and would take it as a challenge to protect himself. He would only ever let Kurama see and help him in this kind or situation.

Slowly Kurama felt the temperature raise on Hiei's skin and his complexion come back to normal, "What happened Hiei" asked Kurama when his breathing became more normal.

"Just over worked it. I got over loaded with their strange reiki." Said the fire demon looking away from the red head.

"Will this be a problem at the school? They will all have this sort of power" Asked Kurama as he grabbed a towel for him to use.

"No I should be able to adjust to it. I was just thrown into the deep water without ever being in the shallows before. You don't look too well either fox" Said Hiei as he dried off while Kurama looked into the mirror.

Kurama was a little paler than normal and had circles forming under his eyes, "I guess having a human body does have its advantages" said Kurama turning back to the demon.

Kurama left to get him some night clothes while Hiei walked back into the bed room. After getting dressed he made himself comfortable on the window sill that over looked the bustling city of London.

"Would you please sleep in a bed tonight?" asked Kurama as he got changed for the night.

"Why?"

"Because I do not want to have to go and scrape you off the side walk in the morning because you fell out" Said Kurama pulling a green shirt over his head.

"Hn" he rose from the window and went back to his bed and turned his back on the fox demon.

Hiei felt the bed shift behind him and a strong arm wrap around his waist, "Fox, you have your own bed"

"This makes me feel better" Said Kurama breathing into Hiei's soft black hair.

"Hn"

In the morning Yusuke jumped on Kuwabara's bed to wake the sleeping monster.

"What the heck was that for?" groaned carrot top as he rubbed his stomach from where he was hit.

"That was the only way to wake you. You sleep like a rock and sound like an elephant" taunted Yusuke as he got dressed for the day.

"I do not" exclaimed Kuwabar as he grabbed his bag from under the bed.

"Yes you do! Why do you think we got roomed together during the tournament? Because Kurama and Hiei would have killed you because you sleep so loud and you would keep anyone else awake. You could wake the dead" yawned Yusuke as he left the bedroom to go to common area.

"Whatever. They should not be such light sleepers I say" said Kuwabara as he flopped onto the couch and turned on the Tv.

"It is called survival fool" came a deep voice from behind the couch.

Kuwabara jumped and turned to see Hiei relaxing in one of the windowsill's overlooking the courtyard to the hotel.

"Yes Kuwabara, in the Makai you need to be able to react to anything even in sleep. If Hiei slept like you did, he would already be dead." Said Kurama as he appeared from his bedroom.

"Well we are not in the Makai so relax shorty" said Kuwabara as he returned to his spot on the couch and watch Tom and Jerry.

After a half hour of lounging in the suit and watching cartoons the group decided it was time to leave to catch the train to school. After getting a two taxis to load their trunks in they headed to King's cross station.

"Ok this makes no sense" yelled Yusuke, annoyed as they walked up and down platforms.

"I agree. Where the hell is this platform nine and three quarters?" growled Kuwabara as he sat on his trunk.

Hiei sighed in irritation and open his jagan from under the white bandana on his head and looked around the station. Two platforms up he saw a hole in a brick wall with a bunch of people dressed like those from their shopping adventure yesterday, "that way", he said pulling his trunk after him and Kurama by his side.

Once they approached the wall they saw a group of kids run at it head on, Yusuke looked on wide eyed at the people who were obviously missing a few brain cells. Then the kids disappeared.

"Is that it?" he asked looking to the small demon.

Without a reply Hiei walked through the small barrier and the other three on his heels. Kuwabara fell over his trunk looking at the Hogwarts express and all of the odd people who were looking at them. Then a girl with brown curly hair approached them, she was one of few students wear robes, and looked at the strange group of foreigners.

"Hello there. You must be our transfer students." Said the girl smiling as she helped Kuwabara off the ground.

"Yes, it is nice to meet you" said Kurama, they got their translators this morning when Botan left them on the table.

"My name is Hermine Granger, I am a prefect so if you have any questions just ask" she said as they loaded their trunks onto the train.

"My name is Minanmio Kurama, this is Urameshi Yusuke, Kuwabara Kazuma and Jangashi Hiei" replied Kurama as he gestured to each of his friends.

"Hey Kurama you said our names backwards. They say family name last" whispered Kazuma.

"O yes I remember reading that in a Japanese travel guide. Don't worry it is fine" laughed Hermine.

She showed the boys onto the train and bid them farewell sense she had to continue her duties until they got to the school. The boys grabbed an empty car in the back of the train and waited to get moving. After five minutes of waiting the train began to lurch forward and they could here all of the parents saying their goodbyes over the train whistle. Just then the door to their cap opened and two boys walked in. One boy who had hair as bright as Kuwabara's looked in awkwardly and the other boy with dark brown eyes and hair smiled at the group.

"Hello mind if we have a seat with you? All the other cars are full" asked the brown-haired boy.

"Sure." Said Yusuke moving over to let the two boys in.

"You guys are not from England are you?" asked the red head as he sat down.

Kurama gave him a smile and said "no we are transfer students from Japan."

"Wow that is so cool! Do you play Quiditch?" asked the boy.

Kuwabara gave in a blank look and Yusuke pretended he did not here the question. Both boys had chosen to not read the wizarding books that Koenma had given them.

"I myself do not play. We did not have a big quiditch team at our school. But I believe Yusuke and Kuwabara would like to give it a try" lied Kurama as he gave the boy another of his smiles.

"Well you better be in Griffindor then" chuckled the brown haired boy.

"O yes would you mind explaining your house system? You see in Japan we were taught by a master so it was only the four of us. We never really attended a school like you two do" again lied Kurama.

"Ya sure" replied the brown haired boy.

So for the next hour and a half the two boys explained to the four transfer students all the ins and outs of Hogwarts as the sun slowly sank down across the horizon. The red haired boy explained Quiditch to Yusuke in hopes of him becoming a chaser and he really wants Kuwabara to be a beater. The brown haired boy explained to group all the teachers mostly about the potions professor who has it in for his house. They were in the middle of discussing moving pictures when the train slammed to a stop and all of the lights went out.

 **What do you think? R &R :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**So sorry about the long wait. I was working on another story were I had writers block and kinda put this one on the back burner. But I am back! :)**

 **I own nothing. Enjoy!**

"O bloody hell. Not again" cried the red head as he looked out the window into darkness.

"What is it?" asked Yusuke as he untangled himself from Kuwabara.

"Dementors" said the brown haired boy.

"Harry, has anyone escaped from Azkaban?" whispered the red head to his friend.

"Not that I know of." Replied the boy, Harry, as he pulled his wand from his pocket.

Kuwabara got back off the ground and sat back on the bench and looked at the two boys with open curiosity, "What is a dementor?"

"Kinda hard to explain. Just that they are super scary and bloody awful" said the red head.

Just then the door to the compartment started to shake a little bit. All six boys tensed in preparation of what was coming. The red head and Harry had their wands drawn and the others were slightly confused. Before the door opened Hiei and Kurama grabbed both boys and threw them to the back of the car with Yusuke and Kuwabara and turned to face the door as it opened.

"Wha- you can't beat a dementor" yelled Harry as he looked on in horror.

"Those are not your demty things" whispered Kuwabara as he shoved the two boys into the corner.

"Wha-" the red head never asked as the door was thrown open and bright red creature jumped into the train car.

The creature had bright red skin and tiny green eyes. His fangs hung over his lower as he looked for his prey. When his eyes settled on Hiei and Kurama in front of him his mouth twisted into a grin, "So you dare to challenge me?" growled the beast, his voice sounded like gravel.

"What is that?" asked the red head from behind Kuwabara.

Yusuke put himself in front of the two boys, "don't really know, just that it is not good"

Kurama threw his hand into his hair and pulled out a seed, never moving his emerald eyes from the creature. The creature lunged at him with his fist drawn. But before he could make contact with the fox his arm fell from his shoulder. The beast howled in pain from losing his limb and looked around for the person who did it. He turned to see Hiei with his katana out and fresh blood glistening on it. The beast growled in furry and jumped at the small demon, in a split second Hiei disappeared and reappeared behind the demon. Before the demon had time to turn around he was split in half by a thorny whip. The demon fell to the floor in a bloody mess.

"What just happened?" asked Harry trying to see around the two boys who blocked his view.

"The thing just died. That's all" said Yusuke not moving.

"Hey shrimp get rid of it already" huffed Kuwabara as he looked at the corpse.

Hiei snorted and he along with the demon body disappeared. A half second later he was back, "Oaf"

"Ron, did you see what happened?" harry asked his friend.

"No mate. But I don't think I really want to know?" replied the Weasley boy shakily.

"How did you guys beat that thing?" asked Harry standing up and seeing that there was no threat.

Yusuke looked back to look at the two frightened boys and gave them a reassuring smile, "Don't worry, in Japan we have some strange creatures that we have to deal with. We are all trained to be able to beat them"

"But how? You never pulled out your wand?" Asked Ron noticing the lack of sticks on the scene.

"We practice wandless magic." Said Kuwabara easily.

Then the lights turned back on and the train continued along the route to the school. The door to their compartment threw open and Hermine jumped in, "Are you all right? Was it Him?"

"We are all fine Ms. Ganger" Said Kurama as he sat on the bench next to Hiei.

"What happened?" She asked looking at all the boys.

Harry and Ron looked at each other and then shrugged, "We have no idea"

Hermine looked at them for several minutes then turned to look at the foreign students, "we will be at the school soon. Best to put your robes on" then she left to return to her prefect car.

When they reached the school Harry and Ron left the group to join the other upper class men, a very big man, Hagrid came to get the four boys and led them to the school separate from the first years. He led them to the front doors of the large castle where an elderly man stood his white beard bright like the moon hanging in the sky.

"Welcome to Hogwarts. Thank you so much for coming. Koenma tells me that you are his four finest detectives" smiled the old man looking at the four boys.

"It is a pleasure to meet you sir. I am Kurama, these are my friends Yusuke, Kazuma and Hiei" greeted Kurama bowing to the old man.

"Thank you Mr. Minamino. I am well aware of you all. Koenma told me about you all, Kurama you are a bright student I am hoping you will give our top students some competition. Mr. Urameshi I do hope that you and Mr. Kuwabara will be in class and not fight too much. Mr. Jangashi, don't try to burn down the school" chuckled the old man looking at all of them while he spoke, "I am Dumbeldore the head master of this school. I hope you all enjoy your stay here. Now please follow me and we can get you sorted into your houses"

They walked along the wide hallways and stopped at a set of wide wooden doors. On the other side they could here cheering and hollering as the first years finished the sorting and were placed in their houses. Then Dumbledore pushed open the doors and winked at the four young boys behind him and walked in.

"Hey where is Dumbledore?" asked Harry as he looked at the professor's table.

The throne at the front of the table was empty as well as another chair to the right of the throne where the elderly head master sat.

"Don't know mate. Who do you think our new defense teacher is?" asked Ron looking at the other empty chair.

"Did you notice that those four boys are also missing? I hope they are not lost. Would be a bad way to start the year if Snape catches them where they are not supposed to be." Said Hermine looking at the other class tables.

"Bloody Hermine I think you like that guy with the long hair" snickered Ron when Hermine blushed.

"Do not" she squeaked.

"Really cuase you're going red" laughed Ron.

Just then the hall went dead quiet. The trio turned to the doors and saw Dumbeldore walk in with the four exchange students behind him. They walked to the front of the hall and the head master took his place at his seat and the exchange students remained standing in front of the students.

"Welcome, some of you this is a greeting and for others a reunion. But I would like for you all to enjoy this next year at Hogwarts to its fullest. Now I would like for everyone to meet our exchange students from Japan. If you are not aware students in Japan do not use wands when they preform magic, they will all be in the sixth year and will attending classes just like all of you. So please let them feel welcomed to our country and school. Now we will have them sorted into their houses." Said Dumbeldore to the student body.

"That explains how they dealt with that monster thing" whispered Ron.

"Ya. I hope we get one of them in our house. They are the same year as us" Whispered Harry as he watched McGonagal bring back out the sorting hat.

They were both silenced as McGonagal commanded for attention, "First up, Yusuke Urameshi"

Yusuke walked up and sat on the rickety stool and felt the hat get placed on his head. Then he began to feel something in the back of his mind and almost jumped out of the stool when he heard a soft deep voice, "you're a funny one. To die and then come back to life. You show great courage.

"Well thanks." Laughed Yusuke.

"This one goes to Griffendor!" Announced the hat.

One of the tables erupted in cheer. Yusuke walked over to it and took a seat next to Harry and Ron.

"Hi. We never formally met, I am Yusuke" greeted the raven haired boy.

"The names Ron. This here is Harry and Hermine" smiled Ron as he introduced his friends.

Yusuke nodded to the other two and then looked over to the front of the hall as the hat was placed on the top of Kuwabara's head.

"So Yusuke, what is this wandless magic?" asked Hermine looking at the boy across from her.

"O, it is simple, we just don't use wands." Replied the boy simply.

"No, I mean how do you do it?" she asked a little irritated by the simple answer.

Just then everyone around them erupted into cheer. Yusuke turned to see his best friend running over to him with a goofy look on his face. Harry and Ron said hello to the boy as he took his place next to Hermine across from Yusuke.

"Guess we are the same Urameshi." Laughed his friend.

"Great so I get to see your ugly face all the time" joked Yusuke.

"Hey" he cried.

"Boys stop. Let's watch your friends. Maybe they will be placed here too" smiled Hermine turning her attention back to the sorting as Hiei took his seat on the stool.

"Bet you would like that Hermine." Snorted Ron.

She gave him a glare and kept her eyes on the front of the room.

"Don't expect shorty to be here. He will probably end up in that snake house" coughed Kuwababra.

"That is so mean to say." Chirped Hermine looking at the small boy who just had the hat placed on his head.

"It would be the logical place. He isn't a saint. He would fit in there" said Yusuke.

Before Hermine could lecture them on how mean it is for them to say that because only mean and evil people end up in that house, the sorting hat announced "Slytherin". The house on the far end of the hall erupted into cheer to get one of the exchange students. The small demon walked over to the table and took his place away from everyone else.

"Told ya" sighed Yusuke.

"You're not upset your friend is over there?" asked Ron turning to look at the two Japanese boys.

"Not really. Like we said, we expected it. By the way you described them on the train we kinda figured that is where he would end up" replied Yusuke not really caring.

Then they heard the final announcement of "Griffendor" and once again the Griffendor table exploded into cheer having received three of the four exchange students. Kurama walked up and seated himself on the other side of Hermine and her face turned a slight shade of pink.

"That was a surprise" Said Yusuke raising an eyebrow slightly.

"I do agree but this is where he wants me" replied the red head as he began to eat the food that magically appeared in front of him.

In less than a minute the three began to be attacked by curious students who wanted to know more about Japan and their wandless magic. Or in Kurama's case if he had a girlfriend back home that they should be worried about. Kuwabara and Yusuke had no problem demonstrating their magic by starting to fight each other. In the end one of the tables was cut in half from the carrot top's sword and burnt from Yusuke's sprit gun. All of the students loved it while the teachers where trying to get the two Japanese boys to calm down and get some control over the situation.

In all the chaos Kurama looked over to see how Hiei was doing. He saw that the small demon was still in his same spot ignoring everyone around him. The demon had not even touched his dinner. This had Kurama worried because of what had happened last night from Diagon Alley. He was going to make sure to talk to him before the left to their dorms.

At the Slytherin table Hiei ignored his food, he was not going to trust food that he did not see prepared. He realized that there were some whispers going around the table about him. Hiei glared at the nearest girl who was saying to her friend that he was too small to be a sixth year. Half way down the table he saw a boy get up and walk towards him. The boy had platinum blonde hair and his skin looked like it had never seen the sun.

"My name is Draco. Draco Malfoy. My father did not tell me that we would be having transfer students coming in this year." Sneered the boy.

"hn" glared hiei.

The boy glared back and slammed his hand on the table next to the fire demon, "no one treats me like that" he growled.

Hiei did not even look up he just gave a look of being bored and rested his chin on his elbow.

"Do you know who I am?" threatened Draco.

"You did just say your name" smirked Hiei looking to the aggravated boy.

Draco glared and then realized that the hall had gone completely quiet. All of the students were looking at them, mostly Draco being humiliated. Draco straightened his robes and looked back to the boy he gave him and evil look and spun around and at the same time knock the nearest glass of pumpkin juice on the smaller boy.

"oops sorry about that" said Draco looking back over his shoulder.

He almost jumped out of his skin when he saw that the demon was not there, "if you are going to act like a child don't interact with me" came a voice from behind him.

Draco spun around to see Hiei dry and still holding that bored look on his face. Draco looked back around the hall and looked over to Crab and Goyle and the two boys rose, "You will regret what you have just done" whispered Draco before he and his two goons left the hall.

The slight tinkling of glass brought everyone's attention to the professor's table and Dumbeldore rose from his throne and gazed over all the students, "it is getting late everyone, classes start tomorrow so get some rest" with that all the students start to rise and flow out of the hall and into the walkways.

The Slytherins sent Hiei death glares as they walked away from him, he did not even acknowledge them as he walked over to the other Japanese students.

"Hey shrimp. Already making enemies?" chuckled Kuwabara as he and Yusuke stole some rolls and stuffed them in their pockets.

"Hn" sniffed Hiei as he stood next to Kurama.

"So what did you learn Hiei?" asked Kurama looking down at the vertically challenged demon.

"That idiot is the son of one of those Death Eaters. All of the Slytherins hate Potter, Weasley and Granger because they are always messing up some plans." Reported Hiei, then he turned to Kurama with a smirk on his lips and added, "All the girls want to do some interesting things with you"

"Way to go fox boy. You already got the ladies wanting you to accompany them. Maybe you will find a girl here sense you don't seem to like any of the normal ones from your school" smirked Yusuke as he slapped Kurama on the shoulder.

Kuwabara and Yusuke ran down the row of tables to catch up to their house mates while Kurama and Hiei walked at their own pace. Staying out of ear shot of the rest of the students.

"What else is there?" Asked Kurama slipping his hands into his black pants.

"Voldemort seems to have a new partner that no one knows anything about. He is a quiet person and looks to be a foreigner. But they don't know what he is doing for their lord." Said Hiei keeping his ruby eyes fixed on the group in front of him.

Kurama noticed this and looked at the group, there were five older Slytherin boys along with Crab and Goyle, "What else?"

Hiei narrowed his eyes and then let out an annoyed sigh, "it seems that I have just painted a target on my back. I guess I disrespected an important person to them"

"It was probably Mr. Malfoy. If he is the son of one of Voldemort's men he must have some control here. Be careful Hiei, wizards have disturbing minds. But I probably do not need to remind you of that" cautioned Kurama as he stopped in front of a staircase leading up to the Griffondor dorms.

"Hn, you seem to be in more trouble with those women Fox" smirked Hiei as he made his way to the dungeons.

' _Good night Hiei'_ came Kurama's soft voice in the back of Hiei's mind.

He gave a small smile and replied back _'night fox'_

Later that night Voldemort summoned his Death Eaters to the abandoned building. They all wore there black robes and silver mask with no expression as Voldemort walked in with Yari right next to him.

"What news do you bring Malfoy?" asked the dark lord as he took a seat in one of the few chairs in the room.

"It seems that there are some exchange students from Japan at Hogwarts this year. But we do not know any more than that My Lord" bowed one of the figures.

Voldemort seemed to ponder this for a moment before he looked at Yari standing next to him, "Do you know anything about this?"

"No My Lord. But I can get more information if you wish. My informants can give you pictures and names and anything else by this time tomorrow." Stated the young man as he adjusted his tie.

"Very well" came the soft demand.

"My Lord?" asked another cloaked figure.

"Yes?"

"I got a report back from the incident on the train. It seems that whatever you sent after the train was cut in half and thrown off the train. It was on the train less than five minutes and the Ministry is not aware of what has transpired on the train either. None of the students saw it" bowed the figure.

"Hmm, so it seems we need to use something bigger to get the Ministry's attention" thought Voldemort as he stroked his pet snake that sat at his feet.

"I can have a small group assembled for you My Lord if you wish" whispered Yari.

"Yes, yes do that. We will have the wizarding world flipped upside down" laughed the dark lord.

All of the figures gave a slight bow before they apparated into smoke and left Voldemort alone with his pet snake in the abandoned building.

Yusuke slowly rose from his sleep to the soft pitter patter of people walking around. He pulled back his bed curtains to see a boy that could stand to loose a few pounds throwing on a shirt.

"What time is it?" yawned Yusuke as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes.

The boy jumped and turned to face him, "it is seven thirty. Classes start in an hour. So you might want to get up and get dressed if you want to get some breakfast before them" replied the boy as be threw on some pants.

Yusuke looked around the room and noticed that Kurama was already up and dressed with a book in his hand as he sat on the windowsill and Kuwabara was still snoring away three beds down.

"We need to put a silencing charm on him" moaned Harry who was in the bed next to Kuwabara.

Slowly Yusuke got out of bed and threw on his clothes sloppily and walked over to his friend's bed. He leaned in close to his ear and shouted "SPIRIT GUN!"

Kuwabara jumped out of his bed with his orange spirit sword ready and looking around for any demons to slaughter. Once he realized where he was he released the sword and it vanished while he glared at the raven haired boy, "What the hell Urameshi?"

"You needed to get up. Get dressed for class" said Yusuke shrugging off the glare and went to grab his books.

After everyone was dressed they all walked down to the feast hall and found that other students were also having problems staying awake this morning. But one lone figure did not seem to have that problem. At the Slytherin table Hiei was in a glaring contest with Draco Malfoy who was standing over him with his two henchmen at his sides.

"You need to show some respect mud blood" they heard Malfor growl at the fire demon.

"That bloody git." Growled Ron as he and Harry glared daggers at Malfoy.

"What does that mean?" asked Kuwabara not thinking it as an insult.

Harry turned his gaze away from the scene in front of him to turn and look at Kuwabara, "a mud blood is someone who has muggle parents, pure bloods like Malfoy who have two magical parents think of them as dirty" he explained.

"Why does he think Hiei is one of those?" Asked Yusuke grabbing some toast as he took the nearest seat.

"Is he not one?" Asked Ron still glaring.

"To be honest we don't know. Hiei has never mentioned to us who his parents are" said Kuwabara not caring about the insult to his short friend.

Just then they heard a cry from the Slytherin table. Goyle was on the ground and Crab had a really confused look on his face with his fist extended out in front of him.

"What happened?" Asked Kurama looking up from his book.

Ron gave out a laugh, "Crab tried to punch Hiei but ended up hitting Goyle right in the face"

Malfoy stormed past the group giving Harry a glare as he passed. Harry turned back to the hall to see that Hiei had taken a seat by himself on the bench of the table and Crab was dragging Goyle with him behind Malfoy.

"Let's eat. Class is about to start soon" Said Ron now that the scene was done.

"Hey why did you not help your friend? I mean you are friends right?" asked Harry as he sat next to Yusuke.

"Help Hiei? That is funny. No he can take care of himself" chuckled Yusuke as he finished his toast.

"Hey where did Kurama go?" Asked Ron looking around for the missing member.

He looked over at Slytherin and saw him talking to Hiei as they walked towards them.

"how was your night alone?" smirked Kurama as he ate a piece of toast.

"I am not like you fox. I do not need constant attention." Growled Hiei.

Kurama gave a small chuckle and looked down at the demon then realized that Hiei had schooled his face to show no emotion, which he rarely did when he was with the red head.

"What's wrong?" asked Kurama looking around for a threat.

"We have visitors" he said then disappeared from sight.

Just then Kurama felt it, the unmistakable, blood thirsty, aura of a demon. He looked over to see that Yusuke and Kuwabara where both already on their feet and making their way to the front of the school. He joined them at the door and they ran to follow the fire demon.

"How many fox boy?" whispered Yusuke to the red head as they turned a corner.

"I sense five. But there does not seem to be any students in the forest. So if we get to them before they make it to the clearing we should be safe." Said Kurama as they reached the edge of the woods.

They all turned around at the yell from behind them, Ron and Harry had followed them out of the hall and where already halfway across the yard. "You can't go in there" gasped Harry trying to breath.

"Why not?" asked Yusuke glaring at the two boys.

Ron looked at him like he was crazy, "because it is the Forbidden Forest. No one is allowed in there"

They heard a monstrous roar rip through the trees. Harry and Ron paled while Yusuke readied his spirit gun. He was about to run in when Kurama put his arm out to stop him.

"What gives?" asked Yusuke he was wanting to help his friend.

"Hiei has things under control. There is only one left, but I need you take Ron and Harry away so they do not see Hiei coming out of the woods" whispered the red head.

Yusuke gave him a slight nod and turned to the two boys, "Ok I understand now. Fine won't go into the forest. But can you help me get to potions? I have no clue how to get around this castle" Said Yusuke wrapping his arms around the two and turning them around with Kuwabara by his side.

Kurama turned to look at the forest and waited for his little fire demon to get back.


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok so I might not be able to update for a month so I hope this will be able to hold you guys over until then.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **I own nothing.**

Yusuke followed the two boys down to the dungeons and into one of the few classrooms down there. He took his seat next to Kuwabara behind Harry and Ron.

"Why is this place in the dungeons? Super freaky?" asked Kuwabara looking around the classroom.

"Snape is the head of Slytherin so his classes are down here." Sighed Harry pulling out his text book.

"Every year we have to have class with those gits" said Ron while he glared at the Slytherin house who was sitting on the other side of the classroom.

The Gryffindor house sat in the two columns on left while Slytherin took the two columns on the right. The middle column of desks was left open, the battle line, and no one sits in that row. Yusuke watched as more students shuffled into the room. He noticed that the Gryffindors ignored the front desk in his column. Then he saw Hermine come running into the class and took the seat and began to take out her books, Yusuke rolled his eyes, of course she would sit the front row.

Snape walked into the classroom, he was a tall man with black greasy hair and a large nose. He glared at the Gryffindor class as a whole and made his way to the front of the room and began to write directions on the board for when class starts. After him, Kurama and Hiei walked into the class and sat in the second row in the empty column of the class room. The second they sat down together whispers erupted through the classroom.

Snape spun around to see what caused the disturbance in his classroom that was not his doing. His eyes landed on the two foreign exchange students. He glared at them and was surprised when the shorter one held his glare if not bettering it. They held it for a few minutes before the bell went off to signal class. Begrudgingly Snape adjusted to look at all of the students in his class.

"Open your books and begin to copy down the passage on the Death Plant. We will be working with them this year and the headmaster does not want any of you getting killed. So pay attention" sneered Snape locking eyes with Hiei again.

Kurama raised his hand, "Yes Mr. Minamino?" groaned Snape, another know it all probably, thought Snape.

"Sir, I thought the death plant was extinct. How is it that we will be working with them if they do not even exist" asked Kurama.

Snape looked surprised for a second before he schooled his face back to his normal cold and mean self, "How would you know that?"

Kurama gave him a slight smirk. "Sir in Japan I studied every time of plant. I know almost everything about every plant."

Snape turned his glare from Hiei to Kurama, "Be that as it may copy down the passage." Then sat down at his desk signaling the discussion was over.

For the next few minutes the class was filled with the soft scratching of quills on parchment as they tried to copy down the passage that was twenty pages long. Kurama was a little concerned that this wizard would know of the existent of this plant because the death plant now only exists in the Makai and even there it is rare.

 _"_ _Fox?"_ came Hiei's voice in the back of his mind.

 _"_ _I am fine Hiei. This is just a little troubling"_

 _"_ _I agree. First we are attacked on the way here. Then that group this morning and now this. Someone is getting a connection to the Makai. But not this human, his mind tells me that someone else told him about the Death plant"_

 _"_ _Hiei are you worried?"_

 _"_ _Hn, Baka Kitsune"_

Kurama let out a small chuckle and continued his scribbling. On the other side of the class room Malfoy watched the two exchange students that clearly did not care about house rivalries. He was really going to have talk to Janganshi and make him understand where he stands in the Slytherin house.

At lunch Yusuke and Kuwabara were talking to Ron and Harry about quiditch while Hermine and Kurama did their homework so that they would not have to do it later that night.

"Try outs are tonight. You should come" said Ron as he ate an apple.

"Sure, sounds like fun. What would we have to do?" Asked Yusuke as he ate some sushi.

Ron went on to explain what positions where open on the team this year and what each position required for them to do. Kuwabara and Yusuke both like the idea of being a beater because they wanted to hit things. Then the conversation changed to what the boys did back in Japan. Yusuke was in the middle of describing one of his many fights with Kuwabara when their attention was taken by the Slytherin table.

Almost all of the upper classmen boys from the house where standing by the doors to hall and seemed to be gathered around someone. Yusuke was trying to look between the bodies to see who it was but could not see anything.

"Hey what's going on?" Yusuke asked Harry who was also looking.

"I don't know. Never seen that before." Said Harry standing up to move closer.

Kurama snapped his book shut getting the others attention, "Do not worry about it. It is just Hiei making some friends." He chuckled, causing Hermine to blush.

"Really? Slytherin ganging up on their own house mate" whistled Ron as he continued to eat.

"The shrimp will probably come running to us for help" laughed Kuwabara.

Then he felt a slight change in the air behind him causing the hairs on the back of his neck to stand on end, "What was that oaf" Growled Hiei, his ruby eyes narrowed.

Hermine squeaked at the sudden arrival of the short demon, "How can you apperate in the school? We have charms up for that" she questioned totally surprised.

Everyone else in the hall was looking over at them now. The group of Slytherin boys were glaring daggers at Hiei's back because they had lost their prey. Hiei just ignored them and took a seat next to Kurama and started to eat some lunch.

"He did not apperate. He is just really fast" Chuckled Yusuke continuing to eat.

"No one is that fast. My father will be hearing about this" growled Malfoy as he approached the group.

"What is your father going to do?" asked Kuwabara looking down at the smaller boy.

Malfoy shrank back a little at the carrot top's size but continued his glare on Hiei, who was showing his normal bored look while he ate, "Watch out Janganshi" growled Malfoy before he stormed away.

"Wow shrimp. You just make enemies everywhere you go" whistled Kuwabara looking at his short friend.

"Hn" glared Hiei.

"Right well I think we should get to class" Said Hermine tugging on Kurama's arm to get his attention.

"Yes I think that would be a good idea." Kurama said smiling to Hermine, causing the girl to go pink slightly.

The rest of the day went without little incident. Yusuke and Kuwabara went to every class but decided to not do any of the homework which did not surprise Kurama in the least. Hiei was the target of many pranks by the Slytherin house but each one either missed its target or he glared at them and they ran away before doing anything. Yusuke found out that try outs for quiditch are actually tomorrow, Ron was wrong, so he and Kuwabara convinced Harry and Ron to show them how to fly on brooms tomorrow after breakfast. While, Hermine asked Kurama to study with her tonight in the common room of Gryffindor tower. Their studying session was interrupted when Ron fell down the stairs from the boys' bedroom.

"Ron are you alright?" asked Hermine jumping up from her chair and running over to the upturned boy.

"Ya. Yusuke was just showing me his spirit gun and I lost my footing on the stairs" chuckled Ron as he pulled himself up.

Kurama watched on with a small smile from his seat by the fire. He knew that the Weasley boy had a crush on Hermine so he would not have been surprised if he had fallen down the stairs to get her attention if only for a minute. He turned back to is potions homework, when his thoughts were interrupted by a deep voice, _"how are the studies fox?"_

 _"_ _They are fine. Why do you ask?"_ asked Kurama still writing down notes.

 _"_ _Hn, I can hear you thinking about that girl next to you"_ Kurama could feel Hiei smirk in the back of his mind.

 _"_ _What?!"_

 _"_ _Did you forget that I have an open connection between the four of us for this mission? I turned off the one to the oaf a while ago or I was going to kill him."_ Informed the fire demon with a hint of a chuckle.

 _"_ _I did not forget but I do know you can choose to listen or not"_ said Kurama a little embarrassed his friend was listening to him.

 _"_ _Hn, you were thinking so loud and pulling at my connection that could not ignore it"_ groaned Hiei.

 _"_ _My apologies."_

 _"_ _Baka Kitsune. If you do not like to study with her than tell her that you are already claimed by another. The Weasley boy would enjoy that"_ Stated Hiei with a small smirk.

 _"_ _Because I would never get my work done with Yusuke and Kuwabara studying with me"_ sighed Kurama as he ran his hand through his hair.

 _"_ _You don't normally study with others fox"_

 _"_ _Hiei I am always studying when you are at my house"_ smirked the red head as he felt Hiei's eyes widen slightly in the back of his mind.

 _"…_ _."_ No reply.

 _"_ _We can meet after lunch if you want"_ Suggested Kurama as he finished his homework.

 _"_ _Hn"_

 _"_ _Ok before lunch."_ Chuckled the red head as he went upstairs to bed.

"Do you have the information for me Yari?" Asked the Dark Lord as he gazed into the fire.

Yari walked into the recently furnished room, it had a desk with nothing on it and a worn out chair that the Dark Lord was currently sitting in next to the fire and his pet snake coiled next to his feet.

"Yes, my lord. But only on three of them. The fourth I only managed to get a name and picture" said Yari handing the tall man four files.

Voldemort flipped through the files. The first one had a picture of a boy with raven black hair and dark brown eyes. The name written in bold said Yusuke Urameshi. "So what do you know about Mr. Urameshi?" inquired the dark lord, not wanting to read the small handwriting.

"He is a delinquent from Japan. He regularly skips school and his teachers hate him. Apparently two years ago he was in a bad car accident where he was saving a little boy from getting run over and we hit in the process. They all thought he was dead until he woke up from a coma some time later. Doctors called it a miracle." Said Yari having already memorized the files.

"He must be a Gryffindor" growled the dark lord as he put the folder to the side.

"He also spends a lot of time with another student at his school the other boy is the next file." Voldemort pulled out the next one, a picture of a boy with orange hair and an Elvis hair style popped out "Kazuma Kuwabara. Also a delinquent and seems to have a love for kittens. After, Mr. Urameshi's accident the two became inseparable according to the principle. But, before the accident they were at each other's necks. Always fighting." Informed Yari as Voldemort tossed the file to the side.

Voldemort picked up the next file, the thickest of the four and looked to Yari to continue the debriefing. "Suichi Minamino. His principle decided to send me a copy of every award and honor the boy has ever gotten. His long red hair has made something of an icon in his town and school. He is also incredibly smart, kid genius if you may. Only heard good things about the boy. But he seems to have a thing for roses." Shrugged Yari.

Lastly the dark lord pulled up the last folder. He opened it to only see a picture, it was a blurry shot of something black. He looked up at Yari with a questioning look on his face. "This was the only picture my informant could get. The boy is very cautious. He did not seem to attend any schools in the Tokyo area so I believe he was home schooled. There are also, no records of a Hiei Janganshi on any birth records in all of Japan. We really know nothing about him. Which is very bothersome" said Yari running his hand through his dark greasy hair.

"I agree. Also, none of these children were recorded of having any magic. So why did Dumbledore bring them to Hogwarts?" pondered Voldemort as he stroked the giant snake's head.

"I have one other source I could check my Lord. But it will take a while for him to get all the information needed. If he finds anything on these four then yours plans may be in danger" bowed Yari.

Voldemort took a second to think about this then looked at the smaller man bowing to him, "I will give him one month."

"Thank you my lord."

A week later was the first quiditch match of the school year. Gryffindor against Slytherin. Yusuke and Kuwabara had both managed to make the team. Mostly because no one else wanted to be the beaters willingly. Harry watched from the top of the stadium as Yusuke flew around the pitch hitting the bludgers every chance he got. Kuwabara, thankfully, was focused on protecting the chasers like he was supposed to. Ron was in the goal and had just made a save and Gryffindor was off to score some more points.

Draco came up next to him and glared at him, "Potter" the normal greeting with every ounce of hatred he could get in the word.

"Malfoy" Harry reciprocated in the same fashion.

Just then the familiar flash of gold ran between the two angry boys. Both boys jumped after it. They zoomed through the pitch barely avoiding the other players as they flew by. Malfoy shoved Harry into one of the high columns as they rounded a corner through the stands. Barely staying on his broom, Harry followed after the blonde. Just then Draco stopped and was looking around furiously.

Harry took this moment to chuckle at his rival's childish look on his face, like a baby who just got his toy taken from him. Then Harry looked over his shoulder when he heard the cheers of a Gryffindor goal. He saw the reflected gold snitch following Yusuke around the pitch. Harry took off after it with Draco close on his heels.

So then the game of chase began. Yusuke was chasing the Bludgers, the snitch chasing Yusuke, Harry chasing the snitch and Draco chasing Harry. Draco began to catch up to Harry and elbowed him to the side as he tried to gain ground on the snitch. Harry glared at him and leaned forward on his broom to speed up. Yusuke looked over his shoulder and saw the two boys chasing him then he saw the snitch and got an evil grin on his face.

Yusuke sped up to catch up to the bludgers and hit it as hard as he could behind him and hit Draco to the side and then started to slow down so the snitch would slow down too. Then Harry took this chance and snatched it in his outstretched fingers. The fans erupted into cheers and applause.

"Nice catch" cheered Yusuke as he slung the bat over his shoulder.

"No, nice hit mate. Thanks a lot. I think the snitch likes you" chuckled Harry as they landed on the ground.

Kuwabara came running over with the rest of the team to celebrate the win while Slytherin sent death glares to the group and fans alike. Draco dismounted his broom and marched off to the locker room white a glare set on his face. Before he walked through the hallway leading to the locker room he saw his small house mate, Hiei. He was leaning against one of the walls talking to Kurama while they waited for their friends. Draco, in his rage of the loss, stormed over to the two.

"Janganshi! What the bloody hell are you doing?" roared Draco.

"Hn, none of your business" snorted Hiei still leaning against the wall.

Kurama stepped between the boys with his hands up in a defensive manner, "I am sorry Mr. Malfoy is there a problem?"

Draco glared into his emerald eyes, "You Gryffindors always trying to be the hero" he spat.

"I am sorry but I do not seem to understand" said Kurama confused.

Draco shifted his complete rage onto the red head "you mud bloods have no right speaking to me. Get out of my face" he growled.

Kurama gave him a carefully constructed scared look, but he was actually quite amused, "I do not know what you are mad about Mr. Malfoy"

Draco was at his breaking point. He curled up his hand and squeezed his eyes shut. With all his might and anger swung it forward, full intent on hitting the red head right in his pretty face. But was stopped short by another. He opened his eyes to see Janganshi standing between the two and holding his fist.

"Don't think you can intimidate us fool" growled the small demon.

Hiei's ruby red eyes glared in Draco's blue ones and he tightened his grip on his fist, "Don't you ever think to try that again" snarled Hiei as he threw the blonde backward on his butt.

"Let's go congratulate our friends" said Kurama softly and lead the fuming fire demon away from the terrified Slytherin.

Draco sat there watching them walk over to the Gryffindor celebration. Then he got up and wiped off the dirt from his uniform and stomped into the locker room. He walked over to Crab and Goyle who were waiting for him outside the door.

"We are taking care of Janganshi tonight" snarled Draco.

"That was very sweet of you Hiei. But I could of handled it" sighed Kurama as they walked away from Draco.

"That human needed to learn his place. I was annoyed with the way he was acting." Growled Hiei who was still mad with his house mate.

Kurama let out a small chuckle at the fire demon's idea of teachings, "Well I just hope nothing comes of this Hiei. You made him quite mad" warned the fox demon.

"That bug is not a problem" huffed Hiei.

They walked up to the celebration and Yusuke ran up to them and threw his arm around them in an awkward hug, because of the height differences, "Hey did you enjoy the match?" he laughed.

"It was very entertaining. But I would not consider your move at the end very popular in the quiditch world" chuckled Kurama as he shrugged off the arm.

Yusuke gave him a cheesy grin, "ya you're probably right but we won and I hate that Malfoy kid anyway."

"Idiot" scoffed Hiei as he escaped his embrace with ease.

After a few minutes of socializing everyone started to make their way back to the castle and get some rest. The quiditch matched last from early in the morning until an hour before dinner. But to be expected from the Gryffindor/ Slytherin rivalry. Yusuke, Kuwabara, Harry and Ron went to get changed while Kurama, Hiei and Hermine went to the great hall to save them some seats.

As the three made their way to dinner Kurama turned his attention to Hermine "why does Mr. Malfoy act like he is in charge here?"

"He kind of is. He scares the younger kids into listening to everything he does and uses his family name to get anything he wants. Also, in Slytherin it is believed that those are the kids of You-Know-Who's men. But Malfoy is like their boss, they all listen to what he says like it was life or death. That is why he hates Harry, first year Harry did not want to be friends with him so he hated him ever sense. He generally hates anyone who does not stop to lick his shoes" Grumbled the girl.

Kurama sent a sideways glance to Hiei "That makes sense"

Hiei just rolled his eyes "He acts like a child"

"Yes he does" agreed Hermine with a smile.

When the three entered the hall Hermine stopped in surprise, as Hiei left them to join the Slytherin table, "He has sat with for the whole week. Why is going over there now?"

"Hiei likes to tests boundaries." Sigh Kurama as he watched the fire demon walk away, "Mr. Malfoy seems to have a grudge against him so Hiei wants to test how far he can push. Doing that shows he does not care about what control Mr. Malfoy has" said Kurama shaking his head, "I just hope he does not push too far."

Hermine watched Hiei sit himself at the table and start to eat with worried eyes, "I hope not Malfoy could probably think of some dirty things to get back at someone. Hiei has embarrassed him a couple times now in front of a lot of people"

"Don't worry he will be fine. Hiei can take care of himself" reassured Kurama as he took a seat at their own house table.

Five minutes later the rest of the gang came in and sat down. Yusuke looked over to Hiei and let out an amused sound, "He sure does like to push buttons"

After dinner Yusuke and Kuwabara ran back to the tower to get some last minute homework done. Kurama had managed to get them to do it by promising them a trip to the Makai if they passed all of their classes by the end of the mission. Yusuke was sitting down in the common room with just Kuwabara and Kurama doing their potions homework. After a half hour of concentrated work Yusuke lost interest and decided now was a good time to talk about the mission.

"So has pacifier breath told you anything about where we can find this Voldy guy or about all of the visitors we had?" he asked as he spun a quill around his fingers.

"He has not been able to track him down yet. But the demons that we had contact with were low level. They were ordered by someone to come here. But we do not know why or by who" sighed Kurama putting away his books.

Kuwabara slouched back against the couch, "So we could actually be here all year before finding out anything. We are just waiting for this guy to attack us"

"So it seems" stated Kurama a little disappointed in the lack of information.

He was not terribly excited to be in the world of witches and wizards especially with so little information about this enemy.

"Are the demons even connected with Voldemort?" Asked Yusuke as he played with a piece of paper.

"We do not know"

Yusuke ran his hand through his hair a little irritated, "Ok what do we know?"

"Nothing" groaned Kuwabara as he laid down on the couch.

They sat in silence for another twenty minutes and then started to work on their divination homework again. Yusuke jumped out of seat when out of nowhere Kurama jumped to his feet fear written all over his face. The fox sprinted out of the common room and past the portrait of the fat lady.

Yusuke looked over at Kuwabara, "what happened?"

Kuwabara was stone faced, "I have a bad feeling Urameshi."

Yusuke slumped back into his chair "Great. I just love it when you say that" he groaned sarcastically before getting up and following after the fox spirit.


	6. Chapter 6

**Here is the newest chapter! Enjoy :) I will try to make updates more frequently now that it is summer.**

Hiei walked down through the halls of the cold dungeon on the way to the Slytherin dorms. When he felt the sudden spark in youkai behind him. He jumped around in time to be hit into the nearest wall by a giant fist. Connected to that fist was a demon with fur the color of mustard and dark purple eyes. He stood on three legs and his hands had long and sharpened claws.

"Seems you have upset my master" laughed the demon evilly.

Hiei used his flash step and jumped behind the demon to cut it with his sword when another grabbed him by the arm before he could draw the weapon and threw him to the floor. Hiei looked up to see that the demon looked like the first but with green fur.

"Brother it seems we have caught ourselves a rowdy student" said the green demon to the other.

Hiei rose to his feet and glared at the two demons as he brought his katana out of its sheath. Before he could blink chains from the dungeon walls wrapped around his arms and legs. He was thrust back ward and pinned to wall the chains digging into his skin. His skin burned from the wards placed on the chains to hold him in place. Luckily they were a generic ward, this enemy obviously did not know who he was but still the wards hurt and weakened him greatly. But these demon did not seem to view him as another demon so they were low ranking and probably just thought he was a strange student.

"Ouch this thing is sharp. That would have hurt" said the first demon as he picked up the dropped sword.

"Yeah it is. Boy this could of really hurt us." Said the green demon faking anger as he grabbed the weapon from his brother and approached the fire demon. "We could have been cut like this" he said as he cut Hiei's arm with the sword.

Hiei narrowed his eyes at the demon not noticing the pain, "what do you want? I have no quarrel with you" he spat.

"But you do. You see you have made our master upset. When he is upset he takes it out on us. That is just not fun don't you agree Yi?" asked the green demon to the other.

"Ya. You see he is not exactly nice to begin with either. So you have made us upset" Said Yi stepping up and punching Hiei in the stomach.

Hiei bit back the urge to make a sound and just glared at the two when suddenly Draco appeared behind them, "Yi, Yo shut up" he growled.

The two demons stepped to the side for their master and Draco stepped forward to the immobile demon, "I told you to watch out Jangashi. Too bad you did not listen" then Crab and Goyle along with several other upper classmen walked into the hallway each with their wands out. One shouted Obscuro and a bandana covered Hiei's eyes, must be afraid he would remember their faces and get them in trouble.

Draco stepped back to join them and raised his wand. All at once the students summoned their jinxes and hexes on the defenseless demon, he heard a number of spells sent on him. Crab used Confrigo, but it did not affect him sense he is a fire demon. An upper classmen used Deprimo but he was not very strong so the wind felt like a gust to Hiei. Goyle stepped forward to use Diffindo and cut his arms and the blood ran down his black robes making them heavy. Several more upper classmen stepped forward with charms like Expulso, Incendo, Reducto and Sectumsempra. Hiei began to grow bored with this supposed torture. None of these wizards are powerful enough to do severe damage but he was bleeding a lot and was getting a little light headed.

He lost the blind fold a while ago and watched Draco take his turn. He had an evil grin on his face, "You will never treat me with disrespect again mudblood" a laughed evilly then he pointed his wand and shouted "Crucio".

Hiei's eyes widened, it felt like he had one hundred swords stabbed into his body just after being pulled out of the flames and having his Jagan implanted into his head again. He gave a small groan as his body felt like it was being ripped apart. Goyle looked at Draco with a scared look, "Draco you might kill him" he whispered.

"What do I care he is only a mudblood. I want all of you to cast it now too" Ordered Draco.

The other boys looked at him in horror and cringed at the sound of the small Slytherin's scream. Draco glared at them "I will tell the lord you did not listen to orders" he growled.

The boys jumped at the threat and turned to the bloody boy hanging from the wall and all cast the Crucio curse. Hiei's screams increased in volume and they could see his body shaking from the pain.

Hiei felt like he was being split in two by a pair of very small scissors a did the only think he could think of he focused all of his power into his mental link and screamed _"KURAMA!"_ as he writhed in pain against his chains. He faintly heard Draco yell "cast the rennervate" as he sank into unconsciousness. Then he felt the pain again in full force as they kept him from escaping into unconsciousness. He herd Draco's evil laugh along with the other two demons that stood by and watched.

Kurama could hear screams coming from down the hallway and got a sickening feeling in his stomach. He had never heard a noise suffering so horrible before in his life, not even from his days in the Makai. He turned the corner and watched in horror as Hiei screamed in agony and was pinned to a wall bloody and shaking. He then registered who the evil laugh belonged too, the small blonde standing in the front of boys with his wand pointed at the fire demon. Kurama put his hand in his hair and pulled out his rose whip and ran at the boys.

"Stop this now" he growled, his emerald eyes promising death.

All the boys jumped in surprise at the sudden shout. Draco turned to the red head and almost dropped his wand from surprise of the red head's look of hate. Quickly the two demons jumped forward to attack Kurama. By their second step they were on the ground in pieces, dead. The whip dripped blood to the stone ground as it hung from the fox demon's hand.

The upper classmen ran down the hall cutting off their curse reducing Hiei's scream a little, "stop this now" repeated Kurama looking at Crab, Goyle and Draco.

"No. We are dealing with a house matter. You should not even be down here Griffendor" glared Draco tightening his grip on the wand and increasing his power on the curse, "Besides this is a great stress reliever" he chuckled at Hiei's agony.

Crab stepped up to the red head placing himself in between Kurama and Draco, "leave now Griffendor" he growled.

As all of the boys glared at each other and Hiei's pain shouts continued none of them heard the running of footsteps down the hall. Yusuke rounded the corner with his spirit gun raised, "what the hell is going on" he roared taking in the scene before him.

Kuwabara just behind him had his orange sword out and ready to chop the three boys in half. Yusuke stepped forward making his youkai visible, it glowed blue and bounced off the cold walls giving a creepy lighting, "Put my friend down now or you will no longer have a head" he growled.

Knowing he did not have anyway of escaping this without losing a limp or two if he continued his fun Draco released the curse as did Crab and Goyle and he sent out a Lumos charm to blind the boys momentarily. When Kurama could see again he ran over to his friend. Kuwabara cut the chains that held him to the dark wall and Kurama lowered him to the ground.

 _"_ _Hiei! I am right here."_ Reassured Kurama using the mental link, trying to keep the demon calm.

 _"…_ _hurts…"_ came to slow soft reply in the back of Kurama's mind.

 _"_ _I know. I am going to try to help with the pain"_ said Kurama pulling a plant from his hair.

 _"…_ _.."_

 _"_ _Hiei?!"_ Kurma asked in his mind worried.

No response.

"Hiei?!" Kurama yelled out trying to get a response from the fire demon.

Hiei was breathing raggedly and was losing a lot of blood from the previous torture. Yusuke saw this and took off his white shirt he had thrown on for bed and tore it into strips for bandages. Kurama took them and wrapped them around fire demon's wounds. At the touch Hiei started to whimper in pain.

"What did they do to him?" asked Kuwabara not knowing what to do.

"Crucio the unforgivable curse" They jumped at who the answer came from and they turned to see Harry, Hermine and Ron standing together scared.

Harry stepped forward after looking at Hiei in Kurama's arms and stated, "We need to get him to Madam Pomfrey"

Not knowing what else to do Kurama lifted up the small fire demon and felt his heart break a little as Hiei screamed in pain, "Let's go" he said quietly and moved swiftly while trying not to jostle his friend.

When they made is to the medical wing, Pomfrey had Kurama place Hiei on one of the beds. After looking at him she turned to the six students behind her, "Who did this" she asked her face stone.

"Those bloody Slytherins." Growled Ron.

Pomfrey nodded and began to replace the bandages on his arms but stopped when Hiei moaned in pain. She turned again and looked at Harry, Ron and Hermine, "Go get me Dumbeldore, Snape and McGonagel. Hurry" She urged.

The three took off fast through the doors almost leaving a trail of smoke behind them. Yusuke and Kuwabara took a seat in the chairs lining the wall while Kurama took a seat next to Hiei's bed.

"I have never seen someone this damaged after the curse. It is only supposed to cause pain while the curse is being commanded, but once it is cut off the pain should cease almost immediately." She grumbled under her breath as she took off the last of the t-shirt bandage from his left arm. She noticed that he had some cuts in his robes so she cut away the material and saw that he had deep cuts and burns on his chest and sides.

"Oh Merlin" whispered the nurse putting her hand over her mouth.

Kurama pulled out the plant he summoned earlier while they were in the dungeons and gave it to Pomfrey, "It's a pain killer. It should alleviate all of his physical wounds. I do not know about this curse though" said Kurama never taking his eyes off of his friend.

She took the leaf and ripped off a little piece and placed it in Hiei's mouth. He slowly swallowed the vegetable and she continued to feed it to him till it was gone. In two minutes they noticed he had relaxed a little bit, but was still in considerable pain. Just then the doors burst open and Harry, Ron and Hermine came running in at the heels of the professors leading them.

"Oh Merlin. The poor boy. What happened?" Asked McGonalgel looking at Hiei's battered form.

Snape took a step closer and made a disgusted face, "The unforgivable curse it seems."

"Severus I need something to get rid of his pain. The curse is off but he still affected by it" Said Pomfrey.

Dumbeldor looked from the black haired boy in the bed to the red head next to him and gave him a serious look, "Mr. Minanmio. How many people were preforming the curse on him?"

Kurama tore his eyes away from his friend to look at the aged head master, "I think there was seven of them total. Four ran the moment they saw me. The other three held it for about two more minutes until Yusuke and Kuwabara showed up and scared them off" he said glaring at the memory.

"I see" Said Dumbledor looking back to the boy in the bed, "There is no potion Serverus can make to counter this curse. But we can stop the bleeding from his other wounds. I just hope the affects wear off soon. It seems any touch hurts him, I believe even laying on that bed is causing him extreme pain. All we can do is wait" he sighed looking defeated.

Yusuke jumped up from his chair "You mean all we can do is watch while our friend is laying there in pain and there is nothing we can do?" he growled.

"Yes . This is out of our hands. Now Professor Snape would you please help Professor Pomfrey in locating the students who did this sense they are from your house" asked the headmaster looking to Snape.

Snape gave him a slight nod, "of course sir" then he and Pomfrey left to go to the dungeons.

Ron gave and irritated look, "nothing is going to happen to them though. Slytherins get away with everything" he whispered under his breath to Harry.

"Ya. Snape will probably congratulate them" he whispered back.

McGonagle with her cat like ears heard every word and turned on the two boys, "I will have you know that every teacher here takes none too kindly to the use of magic on another student. Especially the unforgivable curse. Now that will be twenty points from your house and I will take all three of you back to your rooms" she scolded, then took Harry, Ron and Hermine back to the tower.

Left in the room was the headmaster and his four transfer students. They sat there in silence trying to think of something to say with only Hiei's ragged breathing being heard.

"I am sorry that you have come to protect my school and now my school is attacking you" sighed Dumbeldore as he looked at all the boys.

"We don't care about that. HIei is strong he will be fine our problem is just who did it. We believe Draco is communicating with your dark lord. So we don't know if this was to reduce our strength or if it's because Hiei embarrassed him" pondered Yusuke slumping back into his chair.

"I can assure you that Mr. Malfoy is not communicating with the dark lord. His father might be but the boy is not. So I can only assume that this is a pride issue, which will be handled immediately" assured Dumbeldore.

Kurama looked over to the head master, "Sir, why would Mr. Malfoy have two demons with him? I thought that the wizarding world did not believe in them"

Dumbeldore let out a sigh, "It is believed that Voldemort has managed to get in contact with someone who is able to enlist demons. The ones at the Malfoy manor are treated like servants."

Kurama jumped up, "Sir, could you please go and tell Koenma that. Then we may be able to find him."

Dumbeldore raised and eyebrow and gave him a small smile, "You are a smart one Mr. Minamiio. I will take my leave then. You boys might want to go back to bed too. I can let one of you stay but I do not want three students out all night."

"Kurama can stay with the shrimp. They are closer friends" Said Kuwabara getting up.

"Very well. Good night" nodded Dumbeldore as he, Yusuke and Kuwabara left the room.

Kurama let out a sigh as he fell back into his chair. He looked over to his friend in the bed. Hiei's normally emotionless face was twisted in pain and his ruby eyes where squeezed shut. Kurama took a cloth a dabbed off the sweat that would forming on his brow.

 _"_ _Hiei?"_ called Kurama softly through the mental link.

 _"_ _Fox"_ came the distant reply, the link was very weak and it was taking Hiei a lot of energy to keep it up with all his pain.

 _"_ _Tell me what to do"_ urged the fox feeling helpless for his friend.

 _"_ _Hn, wish I could"_ Kurama heard the smallest sound of a chuckle.

 _"_ _I am so sorry. I should have gotten there sooner."_ Said Kurama mad with himself.

 _"_ _Don't be stupid"_ scolded the fire demon, he does not like pity " _You would have gotten the same do not need to be done two members right now_.

Kurama chuckled at how Hiei still cares about his pride even in the state he is in now. Then he remembered that his friend is a fierce fire demon from the Makai that has controlled the dragon of the darkness flame, and was one of the winners of the Dark Tournament and feared by most demons.

 _"_ _Why did you not fight back? You could have easily beat them"_ asked Kurama concerned that there may be something else wrong with his friend.

 _"_ _We are both still on parole. And we are undercover. Those stupid humans can't kill me"_ said Hiei's quiet voice still in the distance.

 _"_ _But they can hurt you"_ said Kurama still upset.

 _"_ _hn"_ came the soft reply.

The connection went black and Kurama looked at fire demon's face to see it relaxed. His features where not as stressed the pain as before and Kurama let out a small smile, "Good night my little fire demon" he whispered as he dabbed his forehead again.

 **Review to let me know what you of the story so far :)**


	7. Chapter 7

The next morning as the students gathered in the great hall for breakfast and they were surprised to see no food sitting on the tables. Harry, Ron and Hermine sat down along with the other confused Gryffindor's as they looked to the head master for some answers. Dumbledore was sitting at his place with a sad look upon his face as he looked at all of his students. When everyone had sat down and quieted down he rose to address everyone.

"In all of my years here at Hogwarts I have never been so disappointed in my students" he said gravely, this triggered a loud abundance of whispers through the tables.

Harry looked from Dumbledore to all of the teachers at the table, all of them where either mad, horrified or upset. They had all only been told minutes ago what had happened to cause for this speech. Everyone's attention was brought back to the aged man when he began to speak again.

"Last night one of our students was attacked by his own peers. I do not know what had caused the attack, but I do know that we have a rule here at Hogwarts that punishes students from using magic on each other" again the whispers ran but Dumbledore put up his hand to stop them. "So I would like for these students to please stand up. Joshua Barks, Nigel Brown, Steven West, Robert Cael, Vincent Crabbe, Gregory Goyle and Draco Malfoy please stand up"

All seven boys from Slytherin stood up from their spots at the table. Dumbledore gave them a look of disappointment "These boys have been found guilty of committing serious crimes here on campus. As such we felt it was important for all of you to realize the importance of the situation. Now as punishment all seven of these boys will be turning in their wands to me and receive the rest of their punishment later tonight. Let this be a lesson to everyone that we will not tolerate any form of violence towards our peers here at Hogwarts." With that he sat down at his seat and so did the other boys but Draco stormed out of the hall furious.

All of the Slytherin boys that had been called upon expected something like this, they knew the minute that they got caught by those foreign students that they would be getting into trouble. But their own housemates and all of the other tables everyone were whispering and sending glares to the boys. Over at the Gryffindor table Hermine was looking up and down the table, then she noticed Kuwabara and Yusuke sitting at the very end, neither one looked like they got any sleep last night.

"Where is Kurama?" Hermine asked Harry and Ron.

"He never came back last night. Did you really expect him to be here? His best friend might die soon" Said Ron as he dove into his scrambled eggs.

"I guess you're right. We should get notes for them in class until they are both up to going to class" she said trying to find some energy to smile with.

"What were you guys doing down their anyway?" asked Kuwabara.

Harry shared a guilty look with his friends, "We kind of saw you guys run out of the room so we followed"

The two Japanese boys nodded in understanding before turning back to their meal. Still upset about what happened to their friend last night.

"Hey I know. Why don't we go and visit them and bring their homework" suggested Ron trying to bring the conversation back after an awkward pause.

The small group nodded before heading off to their classes for the day.

In the hospital wing, Pomphrey had went down to the great hall a few moments ago on the request of Dumbledore for the announcement. But she needed to get there early to tell Dumbledore who it was that had attacked Hiei so they could get their punishment. Kurama was thankful for this, so he could have his time with Hiei. The fire demon had yet to wake up and Kurama continued to wipe his sweat and redressed the wounds on his chest and arms, as he anxiously waited. He was a little happy that his friend did not scream in pain from this action but only moaned a little.

Then from behind him he felt the familiar youki of a certain blue haired spirit girl, "Hey Kurama" she whispered.

He turned around and glared daggers at her, thinking she was there to do her job and ferry Hiei's soul to the other side.

The girl backed up and put her hands up in self-defense with a small smile on her face, "Calm down Kurama. I am not here to take away Hiei. I came to give you the information about someone bringing in demons to the wizarding world. It is true there is a man by the name of Yari Neno, he has somehow managed to capture low level demons and has been selling them off to rich wizarding families, like the Malfoys. The ones you have come in contact with so far are all demons that this Yari character had captured." Informed the blue oni as she handed the red head a file.

Kurama flipped through the first couple of pages and saw pictures of the demons him and the others had defeated on the train and the two that Draco had with him last night. He tossed the folder down on the night stand next to Hiei's bed and looked at the spirit girl. She seemed to have lost all joy on her face when she saw the condition the fire demon was in.

"What is wrong with him?" asked Botan sadly.

"A curse that does not seem to fade easily. We have no clue when it will break" Kurama informed her as he turned his attention back to his comatose friend.

Botan put her hand to her mouth, "It's because he is a demon. It was one of the three unforgivable curses wasn't it?"

"How did you know that?" asked Kurama raising an eyebrow.

"Wizards used to hate demons because none of their spells and charms worked very well on them. They viewed them as a threat so they started to kidnap demons and experiment on them. Luckily, Hiei was not affected by any of the charms casted on him because of his youkai but his body was still damaged, but the unforgivable curse caused the healing process to slow down. But they should be fine in a few more hours." she told sitting in an empty chair.

"I suppose by research you mean experiments on demons" sighed Kurama.

"Yes, they tortured many demons over the course of many years. Then they created three curses the unforgivable curses, the imperiartus curse, used as mind control to make a demon do whatever the person wanted. Many wizards had demons attack their own homes and families with it to dwindle the number of demons. Then the cruciartus curse, this was used on demons that had any information to help the wizards destroy demons all together. They never did learn anything though because most demons did not even know about the existence of wizards or witches. Finally was the Killing Curse, it never killed a demon initially but if not treated they would die from yoki drainage." Said Botan as she tried to remember all of the demons she had to take to the spirit world so long ago because of wizards.

Kurama could not think of anything to say, he has always remembered that wizards hated demons and demons could care less about the other. But now knowing what they did to demons he could only feel hatred for the whole wizarding world.

"Shortly after the creation on the killing curse the Kekie Barrier was made and demons where separated from the human world. So the wizards that had created these three curses began to use them on muggles and other wizards. They realized that curses where way to damaging to use on other people, so they were dubbed the Unforgivable Curses and made illegal. But they have never felt sorry for using them on the demons" Botan retold her voice getting very soft to the point Kurama's fox ears could almost not hear her.

The red head looked over to the girl and saw the normally happy and cheerful girl starting to cry. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder and began to whisper soft comforting words to her as she slowly regained her composure. After a few moments she stood up and gave the fox demon a shaky smile as she wiped her face.

"He should be fine Kurama, it might take a while but we all know Hiei won't let himself be taken down by some stupid human. He is also not on my books so he will be back soon" she said trying to reassure the red head and herself. She disappeared a moment later.

The hospital wing was silent. Kurama could faintly hear the last of the students running down the stairs to make it to breakfast on time. Hiei began to moan in his sleep and Kurama lightly pressed the wet cloth to Hiei's forehead, he smiled brightly when slowly ruby red eyes began to open. After a moment they focused on emerald and the groaned again. Kurama tried to give him a reassuring smile as he wiped his face to get rid of the sweat.

"How was your night Hiei?" asked the fox.

Hiei narrowed his eyes a little, he was not in the joking mood.

"Does it hurt to talk?" asked Kurama suspecting it did sense the previous day they had only communicated mentally.

 _"_ _Yes"_ came the grunt in the back of his mind.

 _"_ _I am sorry. Does it feel better though? You don't look to be in as much pain"_ hoped the red head giving him a brilliant smile.

 _"_ _What does the file say"_ asked Hiei ignoring the question.

Kurama raised his eyebrow in confusion, "file?" he asked allowed.

Hiei directed eyes to the side where the manila folder sat on the night stand.

 _"_ _Oh. It seems Voldemort might be working with a trafficker from the Makai named Yari. We can look through the file together once you are ready to track him down"_ informed Kurama.

Hiei seemed satisfied with that answer and returned his eyes to look at the red head seated next to his bed, " _Yes the pain is going down a little. If it continues at this pace I should be fine by next week"_

 _"_ _I am so glad. You had me worried"_ said Kurama letting out a sigh of relief.

 _"_ _Sorry fox."_ Said Hiei looking away a little embarrassed.

Kurama reached forward to grab Hiei's limp hand and winced when he left out a slight noise of pain, "sorry" whispered and let it go.

Hiei felt terrible, he really did want the fox to touch him but everything that touched him hurt. Right now his back felt like it was on fire just from the bed he rested on. He tried to think of something they could do that would not hurt him so much. Kurama could see the distress on the fire demon's face. The fox gave a small smirk as he thought of something that they both would like. Kurama leaned forward and lightly pressed his lips to the warm fire demons.

 _"_ _Does that hurt Hiei?"_ asked Kurama as pulled back to look at the fire demon.

 _"_ _No… I like it"_ replied Hiei as his cheeks turned a faint pink.

Kurama smiled and leaned in again he pressed a little firmer this time and was happy that the fire demon seemed to want this. He wanted to see just how far he could go. He licked his tongue across Hiei's soft lips and tuck advantage of the surprised gasp and deepened the kiss. Hiei enjoyed this and they had a battle over dominations that Kurama won after several seconds. They parted after a while to get some oxygen back into their lungs.

As he struggled for air Kurama looked into the fire demons ruby eyes and saw nothing buy happiness. Hiei gave him a small smile and continued to gasp for air.

Kurama moved a strand of limp hair from Hiei's forehead kissed him again briefly, "I love you my little fire demon"

"Love you too fox" replied Hiei looking into emerald eyes.

Kurama gave him another brilliant smile and sat back in his seat. Just then the infirmary doors flew open. Storming into the room came Draco Malfoy. Kurama jumped up and positioned himself between Hiei and the flaming blonde.

"You have no business here Mr. Malfoy. Now please leave." Stated Kurama, his eyes narrowing as he folded his arms over his chest.

"Yes I do. Your friend got me into detention with Dumbledore" growled Draco trying to get around the angry red head.

"I believe you did that yourself when you attacked him. This is not Hiei's fault but your own." Replied Kurama his voice like ice as he tried to keep his composure.

Draco glared at Kurama and reached for his wand. He pulled out to face the red head and glared at him, "You move now or you both will suffer" sneered Draco with a certain spell ready on his lips.

"No" came the simple reply.

Draco's glare deepened and focused all his hate into the curse "Cru-"

Draco found himself being slammed backwards with his wand out of his hand. Standing where he was a moment ago was Hiei, still in his bloody black pants and bandages tied around his torso and arms. Hiei held Draco's wand in his hand and locked eyes with the boy before he snapped it in half.

"You better leave before I snap your neck" growled the dark haired boy as he threw the twigs at Draco on the ground.

Draco jumped up and ran out of the room in the blink of an eye. Hiei held still for a second before the pain in his body registered over the adrenaline, he started to fall backwards before two strong arms caught him and picked him up. Kurama laid him down on the bed and pulled the blanket over his body. Kurama pulled a seed from his long red hair and used his yoki to make it grow a small a leaf and gave the leaf to Hiei to chew on.

"What is this?" Asked Hiei as he swallowed the plant.

"It is a sleeping aide. I think it is time you had some rest kobito." Smiled Kurama as placed a quick kiss on his lips.

"Hn" replied Hiei sleepily as the plant began to take him into the world of unconsciousness.

Once the ruby eyes closed and Hiei's breathing deepened Kurama heard the doors open again. This time Yusuke, Kuwabara and Dumbledore came strutting in.

"How is he today?" asked Dumbledore looking at the sleeping boy.

"Better. He thinks he will be fine by next week. I gave him a sleeping aide so he could rest some more." Said Kurama with a smile on his face.

"Glad to hear it. I would like for you to know that Mr. Malfoy and his friends will serving detention and will have their wands confiscated soon" Said Dumbledore meeting the smile with his own.

"Well you will not need to get Mr. Malfoy's." Said Kurama pointing to the broken wand on the ground, his eyes going a little dark.

Dumbledore frowned, "If you boys will excuse me I will take care of this problem. I hope Mr. Jangashi feels better soon."

Once he left, Kurama turned to face the other two boys of the group and gave them the file, "This Yari person is who Voldemort has teamed up with. I can understand Voldemort wanting demons for an army sense spells do seem to be very powerful against them, but I do not know what Yari is getting from his agreement with Voldemort." Said Kurama as the two boys looked through the papers.

"We will get on it fox boy. You stay here and take care of Hiei" Said Yusuke doing a mock salute and he and Kuwabara went to the other side of the bed where a small table was and began to separate out the papers to look deeper into the information.

Later that day the boys where still hard at work when Harry and Ron came in to tell them that they were not needed at practice until Hiei was feeling better. It was only an hour after lunch when Kurama was startled out of his light dozing when Yusuke jumped up from his seat knocking over a glass of water, causing it to shatter to the ground.

"He was at the tournament!" Yusuke yelled excitedly.

Kuwabara raised an eyebrow, "I thought all the guys running the tournament were killed?"

"He was not an owner. It says right here that he the guy in charge placing the groups. He designed the whole tournament, every team we fought was because of him." Said Yusuke reading the paper.

Kurama stood up and walked over and plucked the paper from Yusuke's hand and read the paragraph, "so if he knows about demons and was a part of the tournament that would explain how he is able to capture demons. But why is he working with Voldemort?" pondered the red head.

"I dunno but I don't like that this guy is from that tournament, who might know who we are, is working with Voldy" Said Kuwabara nibbling on a sandwich.

The boys continued looking through the rest of the folder for another hour and found nothing more. Yusuke had fallen asleep and Kuwabara was writing on his face with a black marker when the doors to the infirmary opened. Hermine came walking in with an armful of books, a handful of quills and a lot of ink. She dropped them on the table next to the file that they had cleaned up and put off to the side and sat down across from Yusuke.

"Let's get your homework done" she said cheerfully.

Yusuke and Kuwabara stared at her like she was crazy then Ron and Harry came running in behind her with some more books and paper. They added their loads to the small table and grabbed two open chairs and took their spots at the tiny table.

"She is not going to let you go mate. Just get it done and over with" whispered Ron to Yusuke.

"Ok fine just don't wake them up" whispered back Yusuke as he pointed to the bed. Kurama had his head resting on the bed next to the slumbering Hiei. They both looked like they could use the sleep and all five of them decided to be as quiet as possible.

While they were all working quietly for two hours Madam Pomfrey had come in and saw them all buried in their books and made them some tea to drink. They had all finished their divination homework and history papers when Yusuke decided it was time for a break. He pushed all the books off to the side and pulled out a deck of cards from his pocket and they were all playing Go-Fish. They had to explain it to Ron, who had never played muggle games.

"So what do you think Malfoy has to do for detention?" Asked Ron as he drew a card.

"Hope Dumbledore does the same thing to those bastards that they did to Hiei" spat Yusuke as he got a three from Hermine.

"I do not think that the head master of Hogwarts is allowed to do that." Sighed Hermine.

"Ya I guess not" grumbled Yusuke.

"I just want a good punch at him" said Kuwabara.

The rest of the game passed on in a quiet mood everyone not sure what to do or say. Another hour later it was dinner time and they decided that they would go down to dinner. Yusuke tip toed over to the bed and lightly shook the fox demon awake. Alerting Yusuke to the fact of how tired he was if he was allowed to get that close to the fox without him already knowing he was there.

"Hey fox boy. We are going to dinner. Want me to bring anything back?" Yusuke whispered as Kurama slowly came to.

"Mmm, no I am fine. You should get some sleep Yusuke you have been working all day." Said Kurama as he looked to his friend sleepily.

Yusuke gave him a slight nod, "You too. You could use a few more hours. That is an order" chuckled the leader of their group.

The five left the room and all Kurama could hear was Madam Pomfrey in her office messing with documents. Kurama turned his attention back to the bed when he felt something touch his hand. He looked down to see a small hand holding his. Kurama looked up to see Hiei's ruby eyes looking at him with a small smile on his face.

"Doesn't hurt too bad" Said Hiei in a soft voice.

Kurama smiled and held his hand loosely and stroked the top of the hand with his thumb, "how was your sleep?"

"Good." Came the gruff reply.

Hiei looked around the room, careful to not move his head too much, and saw the folder on the desk along with a lot of books and playing cards. He turned back to the red head with an eye brow raised. Kurama looked to where Hiei was and gave a small laugh at the sight.

"I think Ms. Ganger was here and got Yusuke and Kuwabara to study" he said laughing a little.

"hn" said Hiei looking up to the ceiling.

Kurama leaned forward to get a better look at the demons young face, it was set into scowl like always, "What's wrong?"

"There is something coming" he said looking over to nearest window.

Within seconds the window shattered and a dark figure walked into the room. Hiei sat up in the bed his Jagan glowing red under his bandana and Kurama summoned his rose whip. The figure was solid black, he did not seem to have a face almost like a dark shadow with a hood, it moved towards the two demons and stopped just outside the whip's striking distance.

"So what would you two be doing here?" asked a dark crackling voice.

"What does it matter to you?" Asked Hiei as he got out of the bed slowly.

The figure looked hard at the little demon before he spoke, "I don't want you to get in the way of my master's plans."

"Your master is that human Yari?" asked Kurama as he moved to stand next to the fire demon.

The demon's silence was the answer.

"So what is your master planning?" Asked Kurama stepping forward with the whip ready to strike.

The demon took a step back, "he has only told me to gather more information of the foreign exchange students. It seems he was right. You are the four winners of the tournament. This might actually work in our favor." He said before he jumped at Kurama.

Before the demon could land a strike a wall of flames separated him from the fox demon. He turned to see Hiei holding a ball of fire in his hand. The demon took a step back and took into account of his situation and then back up to the window that he came through.

"Enjoy what little of your life you have left" growled the crackly voice to Hiei before he disappeared out of the window.

Kurama helped the semi-conscious demon back into to bed, "you need to stop doing that. I can take care of myself"

"hn" grunted Hiei as he rested against the pillows.

Kurama looked around the room and summoned his plants to clean up the glass and told himself to ask Hermine to fix the window later tonight or tomorrow morning, "I think I will send a message to Koenma" he said pulling out the communicator.

 **So sorry for the delay to posting this. I got a new job and did not have any energy to post new stuff. But my internship is over next week so I will have all of the time in the world. So review and let me know what you think:) also if you have any ideas for what you want to see next let me know, I only have the next two chapter written so far.**


	8. Chapter 8

**So sorry it took so long for me to update. I have been really bad at pushing this to the side recently. But I am back and will try to update more often. Leave reviews and let me know what you think of the story so far.**

 **I own nothing:)**

Later that night in detention, Dumbledore sat at his desk with the seven boys standing in front of him. Six of the seven looked scared while the last, Draco, looked like he wanted to use his wand for some kind of nasty spell. But sadly the wand rested on the desk, broken in half.

"You all were going to serve you detention with me, but I came up with a better idea. You will all be meeting the new defense against the Dark Art's Teacher early. You will do everything she says" Said Dumbledore sternly and looking into each boys' eyes.

Then the door opened and a small young lady walked into the room, her aged hair was a light shade of pink and her face was pinched into a deep scowl as she looked at the boys in front of her.

"Are these them?" She asked turning to the head master.

Dumbledore gave her a slight nod and she returned it and turned to the boys, "Let's go" she barked at them.

The boys jumped into a line behind her as she led them out of the office, down the hallways and across the lawn. When they came up to the Forbidden Forest one of the boys stopped, causing the old lady to turn around with a questioning look on her face.

"It is against the rules to go in there" he squeaked under her sharp gaze.

"You care about rules now? What about when you all ganged up on your own house mate the other night and used magic that was against the rules? I would think you had no regard for the rules. Now move it you brats" she roared and they ran after her through the trees.

They came into a clearing and she turned to face them again. All of the boys were looking around themselves making sure that no creatures where sneaking up on them to have as dinner. Malfoy was checking over his shoulder when he felt a force, like a train hit his stomach. He flew back into the nearest tree and tried to gain his breath back. While the other six boys cried in fright and looked at the old lady.

"Wimp" she scoffed as she relaxed from her fighting stance.

"What (gasp) was (gasp) that (gasp) for?" asked Draco as he slowly stood to his feet with the help of Crabbe and Goyle.

She raised an eyebrow at him, "for being out side of your dorm past curfew the other night" then in the blink on an eye all the other fix boys where heaped over and gasping for air.

She looked at all of them with disgust then turned her gaze back to the blonde, "You boys are lucky to even be alive after picking a fight with him. That dimwit of mine almost died the first time they fought" she smirked.

Draco glared at her while rubbing his sore stomach, "What are you talking about?"

All of the other boys were now standing and eyeing her with an edge of fright and curiosity.

"I think you should all know that shorty would have killed you all in less than a second if he was not under prior obligations" she chuckled.

"That Jangashi guy we beat the crap out of? Ya right, he barely even put up a fight" laughed Goyle as he took his place by Malfoy's side.

Genkai eyed him with little to no interest, "you keep thinking that. But let's get back to your detention. You are to weed out this clearing. No wands just normal tools" she said while producing a bag from behind a large tree.

There were gardening spades, shovels a pick axe and other things that these pure blood wizards have never seen before.

"What are we supposed to do with this?" asked Malfoy as he held a shovel.

Genkai, being the wonderful teacher that she is, simply answered, "Figure it out" before jumping up into a the branches of a tree to start reading a book.

"Your detention will last for as long as it takes for you all to finish, even if that means weeks. We will meet every night at seven and you will return to your rooms at three." She added after an hour of the boys trying to figure out how to move a giant rock in the middle of the clearing.

Groans and hushed curses were the only reply.

When Yusuke walked into the great hall he was greeted by two familiar faces sitting at the Gryffindor table. Kurama was casually reading a textbook and taking notes while Hiei silently sat next to him while he also skimmed through a textbook. Yusuke felt a large smile spreading across his face from seeing his two friends, they all thought that Hiei would be out for another week with the slow recovery he was having.

"Glad you're feeling better. I thought you were not gonna be up and around for a few days" commented Yusuke as he sat down across from them.

"hn, new form of treatment" Hiei stated while shutting his textbook, the jagan had helped him to quickly read and memorize the material he had missed.

Yusuke gave him a curious look and the red head gave a soft chuckle. The leader looked over to the fox demon and gave him a glare, "What's so funny?" he demanded.

"You will see in a little bit" he waved off as he continued to jot down a few notes.

"Oi shrimp glad to see your up" greeted Kuwabara as he and the golden trio took their seats on the benches.

"Hn"

During the meal Ron and Harry regailed the two demons about Quiditch practice misshaps and Hermine told them about what was happening in class. Yusuke and Kuwabara had tried to start an argument over who was the number one delinquent at Hogwarts. But they both did their homework and attended class, because of Koenma's orders so it was hard to name a champion. The hall was filled with all the students eating and getting last minute homework done or owls flying overhead to deliver mail when the doors to the hall opened up.

The hall quieted down when the seven boys from Slytherin walked in, clearly tired and dirty. Whispers began to run down the tables about the boys and their detention. They all sat down, not looking at any other students. But they did not have to suffer the scrutiny for long because a few moments later Dumbledore called for attention at the front of the room.

"Now I know it is a month late, but I would like for you all to meet your new defense against the dark arts teacher" the doors to the hall opened right on que and a short lady walked down between the tables to the professor's table to stand next to Dumbledore. She barely came up to his knee in height.

"This is Professor Genkai. She has come here all the way from Ja-" Dumbledore was cut off by a sudden cry.

"Old hag, what are you doing here?" cried Yusuke standing up and pointing at the old lady.

She gave him a smirk, "I am here to teach, you dimwit"

All that could be heard after that was Kuwabara's loud obnoxious laugh. Dumbeldore gave an amused smile and waited a minute for the students to process what had just happened. Most sat looking at the scene with jaws dropped.

"As you may now know. Genkai was a teacher of our four exchange students and she comes highly recommended from Japan. We are very happy to have her here and all of your classes will start today." Informed the headmaster.

With that all of the students began to whisper again and continued to eat. Yusuke slowly sat back down and looked to the two demons across from him who both had amused looks on their faces.

"You knew she was here?" he growled.

"How did you not? I thought you could sense her aura anywhere" chuckled Kurama.

Yusuke gave him a surprised look, "actually I have not been checking for that kind of stuff for a while. Didn't really see a need to since we are surrounded by magic people" he said scratching his head embarrassedly.

"Idiot" grunted Hiei as he sipped his orange juice.

Yusuke shout him a glare but did not say anything else. They finished their meal and headed off to their first defense class of the school year with one of the scariest humans of all time.

In the class is Slytherin and Griffendor. Just like when they have their other classes together, the room was divided with Kurama and Hiei sitting in the middle together not caring. Draco was sitting in the back, right of the class with Crabbe and Goyle as he glared at the two boys' backs. In the column to the left Yusuke and Kuwabara sat next to each other and Harry and Ron sat behind them with Hermine and Neville Longbottom in the front row. Genkai stood at the front of the room and seemed to be glaring at all of the students.

"I am Professor Genkai. You are in Defense against the dark arts." She stated flatly as she turned to write on the black board behind her, "To pass my class you have one rule to follow, no use of wands or magic unless instructed by a teacher."

Everyone in the class burst into protest, half of the Slytherin's were on their feet and Hermine was as well, "Professor you cannot be serious. This is a magic school we have to use magic" she pleaded.

Genkai turned to look back at them with an amused look on her face, "You do not have to use magic stupid girl. Magic is a privilege that you students are lucky enough to have. But from what I have gathered from your head master, you all have abused that privilege"

Hermine was about to protest when another Slytherin girl began to speak, "You have no right to do this. Purebloods like us will use our magic if we want to, no mud blood is going to tell us how to use our birth right." she sneered.

A bunch of other students began to add their own opinions of the new rule until Genkai took a deep sigh and glared at all of the students and shouted "Sit down and shut up you brats!"

All of the students sat down and looked at their teacher in horror, they have never been spoken to in that kind of manner before. Genkai sat down her piece of chalk on her desk and pulled out her text book that was going to be used in the class, then she tossed it in the waste bin.

"You are going to learn how to defend yourselves. A stupid book like this will not be of any help, except for as a fire starter to your pyre. Now move all of the desks to the walls." She growled.

All of the students moved the desks to the walls leaving the center of the room open. Genkai stood in the middle of the room with all of the students circled around her. Harry and Ron looked at each other and they both had no clue what was going to happen next.

"Now I am going to teach you to defend yourselves. I am not going to teach you spells or charms." She glared around the room for anyone to try and interrupt her again, "I am going to teach you how to fight. Your stupid wands are only helpful to you if you have them in your hands. But if you lose it then you might as well start your funeral. Now how many of you have taken a self-defense class or any kind of fighting class?" she looked around the room for anyone to raise their hand.

Harry was looking around behind him and saw no one raising their hands. He then began to notice that everyone in the room including himself, was super skinny and had little to no type of muscle on their bodies. He turned his attention back to the small old lady and he saw her give an irritated sigh.

"Fine I guess we will do this another way. Potter come here" Harry took a deep sigh and moved through the students to the middle of the room with the old lady.

"I have heard you have been in a couple of fights since you have been here?" she asked Harry looking at the boy with slight curiosity.

"Yes Professor" came the reply, the class began to whisper and Harry felt himself go pink a little.

"Tell me boy, how many times did you have to fight without your wand?" she asked him her eyes narrowing at the whispers.

Harry remembered how he had killed Professor Quil with his hands, not a wand, his first year. Killed the baselisck in the chamber of secrets his second year with the sword of Gryffindor. He was disarmed this last year and his blood taken to help resurrect Voldemort during the wizard tournament.

"A few" he said quietly.

Genkai gave a slight nod, "Just because you lose your wand does not mean that you have lost. If you have the ability to think fast and react to the situation you should be able to hold your own" she said to the class.

A Slytherin boy stepped up, "Just because some people loses their wand easily does not mean all of us do" he said glaring at Harry.

Genkai made an amused sound, "Ok then, why don't I show you an example of how much an idiot all of you students are. I want everyone to pull out their wands right now"

Harry and Ron reached in to the pocket that their wand was in, only to find it missing. They looked around and all of the other students in the class had the same look of confusion, "You idiots" Genkai smirked.

"What is the meaning of this?" Screeched Pansy, a Slytherin.

Genkai glared at the girl, "Are you telling me you did not notice someone take your wand five minutes ago?"

The students erupted into roars of anger about wanting their wands back and how this is not going to help them when, quietly Neville Longbottom stepped forward hesitantly towards the teacher.

"Professor, how did you get all of our wands? You were standing in front of the class room the whole time" he said shyly.

Genkai smirked again, "It wasn't me. It was those two" she chuckled as she gestured to Hiei and Kurama who were sitting on top of her desk with all of the wands in a bag next to them in plain view.

"How long have they been there?" asked Hermine surprised she did not notice her wand gone and the two boys sitting in plain view.

"Ms. Granger we have been here the whole time while Genkai has been giving her lesson" answered Kurama as he brushed a hand threw his long hair.

Hermine turned a little pink in the face. Everyone else in the class got quiet as they realized that they had just been made fools of. Draco stepped forward a little mad that he did not notice the two boys sitting in plain view with all of his classmates wands.

"How did we not see them steal the wands? They must have been using magic which makes no sense with what you are saying" he growled at the old lady while he glared at Hiei who looked bored.

"You did not see them because you are an idiot. Now dimwit come here" stated Genkai flatly to the blonde before she turned to the group of students.

Yusuke slowly moved his way through the crowd, "What hag?"

Genkai turned her attention to the class as a whole, "now to begin our lesson, you need to figure out what your opponent's weaknesses are and his strengths. I want you all to tell me his weaknesses"

Everyone looked at her like a deer in head lights. They stood like this for a few minutes, no one knowing what to say. Then Genkai pinched the bridge of her nose in irritation. Some of the students whispered to each other not sure what to do and some people shuffled awkwardly. Yusuke stood in the middle acting like he did not care.

"Oaf come here" growled Genkai, the crowd parted as Kuwabara stocked his way through the group.

"Tell me all of the weaknesses you know about Yusuke" she barked annoyed by the wizarding students.

Yusuke laughed a little, "He would only know my strengths, and he has yet to beat me once"

"Shut up Urameshi!" Growled Kuwabara.

Genkai raised an eyebrow, "Right, tell everyone his strengths"

Kuwabara growled a little and looked Yusuke over before he answered, "He is fast, well faster than me at least. He has a monster right hook and has crazy endurance" he grumbled.

"Very good. Now step back" Kuwabara went to stand next to Harry and Ron.

Genkai faced the class as a whole again, "Against Kuwabara, Yusuke is fast, strong and in shape. But when placed against another opponent he is at a disadvantage. Fox your turn"

Kurama jumped off of the desk and stood in front of Yusuke, "Now you tell us his weaknesses"

Kurama gave Yusuke a small smile, "Well Yusuke does not really think with his head. He would go running into a situation with fists out not taking the time to consider his enemy. But he is strong, so he can do this. He is slow and bulky compared to myself. Also, he only relies on one move to help him. A good fighter needs a few techniques or he can be easily beaten"

"Very good." Said Genkai dismissing the two.

Draco stepped into the middle or circle, "how does this help us at all. Those guys all know each other. How would you find the weakness of someone we do not even know?" he growled.

Genkai gave him an amused look, "I see your point." She turned to look behind her, "Shorty" she barked.

Hiei gave her a dark look and slowly got up and walked over to the two in the middle of the circle. Whispers began to run wild in the room. Everyone had figured out that Draco and his friends had beaten up the smaller man the other day.

"Now I want you tell me Hiei's weaknesses" She ordered and backed up to the edge of the circle leaving only Hiei and Draco in the middle.

Draco gave her an amused smile, he had already beaten this kid so he knew about his weaknesses, "He is slow, weak and stupid" he said flatly.

Genkai eyed him curiously, "so if I was to have you two fight right now you think you could beat him?"

Draco smirked at her, "Of course"

Genkai gave a slight nod, "very well. I want the two of you to fight right now" the class erupted into shouts of confusion by the other students.

"Fine" said Draco turning to look at the smaller man who still had a bored look on his face "Ready to lose again mud blood?" Draco taunted.

This sent a ripple of laughter through the Slytherin house, the Griffendor's glared at them. Most of the Griffendor house was composed of students with muggle parents. Even though Hiei was a Slytherin they had sort of adopted him because of his friendship with the other three exchange students.

"hn" said Hiei bored.

Draco ran at the dark haired boy and swung at his face. But made contact with nothing. There were gasps of surprise all around him he turned around to see Hiei behind him with a bored look on his face still. Draco straightened up from his swing and glared at the smaller man.

Harry looked over to Kurama and saw that he found this fight boring as well. Kuwabara and Yusuke next him, were trying to stifle their laughs at Draco's attempts to hit the fire demon.

"I thought Hiei got beaten up by Draco the other day?" Ron whispered over to Harry finding the scene funny as well.

Yusuke heard this and looked over to the boys, "Hiei was told he is not allowed to fight while at Hogwarts. So the other day he had no choice but to take the beating. But now that Genkai said to fight he can do what he wants. And right now he is making him look like an idiot" chuckled Yusuke.

"That would be awful to just take a beating like that" whispered Hermine hearing the conversation behind her.

Yusuke just shrugged, "He has had some worse I am pretty sure" he said thinking of Hiei getting the Jagan implanted into his forehead.

"What?!" asked the three surprised.

"Yeah the shrimp gets into a lot of fights. Everyone looks down on him so he gets picked on a lot" said Kuwabara.

Yusuke looked at him surprised, "How would you know that? I thought you hate the guy. You just sounded like you cared about him" exclaimed the boy.

Kuwabra shrugged, "I know he is strong. I just hate his attitude. But I know he has been through a lot I can feel it"

"You can feel it?" asked Hermine.

"Ya. I am a little psychic." Said Kuwabara turning to look at the fight in the middle of the room.

Draco had sweat dripping down his face and was bent over with his hands on his knees. He looked up and saw Hiei not even winded still looking bored with his hands in his pockets. One of the Slytherin's cried out that he was using magic. Genkai just laughed at her. In their rage Crabbe and Goyle, like good minions, ran at the fire demon from behind both winding up to swing but again Hiei disappeared and reappeared behind them still bored.

"Hey it is three against one" roared Ron.

Genkai turned to him, "Glad you can count" she said dryly.

"Well aren't you going to stop them?" asked Hermine certain that the smaller boy was at a disadvantage.

"Why would I do that?" she asked.

Hermine just gaped at her then looked to the fight and saw that the three boys together could not touch the lone Slytherin. After a few more minutes of the one sided fight Genkai finally stepped forward a bit to be in the way of the three boys still trying to throw punches at the demon.

"Ok Hiei. End it so I can get on with the lesson." She said.

Hiei glared at her slightly then looked at the three boys running at him, he pulled one of his hands from his pockets and a second later all three boys where hunched over on the ground and gasping for air. Hiei walked over to his seat on the desk next to Kurama and watched the three boys who were still on the ground in pain.

"Ok so what did we learn from this little show?" Genkai asked the class as a whole.

Ron turned to Harry and whispered, "Don't mess with Hiei"

The two boys chuckled a little and then they heard Hermine answer, "Don't judge your opponent based on looks. Also, do not continue with the same form of attack that is clearly not working. Also, if you are going to fight someone you might want to actually do some research on them. If Draco and his friends had bothered to ask the other exchange students about Hiei they would know that they stood no chance against him" stated Hermine flatly.

"Then why did we beat the crap out of him the other day?" chuckled Crabbe despite his pain.

"Because he was under orders to not kill you idiots" Genkai answered while glaring at the boys.

Everyone stood there in silence thinking about this bit of news. Everyone now knew that Hiei and the exchange kids where not someone you wanted to mess with or their teacher.

"Now let's go over what we learned today. You all are not use your magic. You need to discover your opponent's weaknesses and strengths before or while you fight them and adjust. We will work on that tomorrow. Also, you brats are as weak as dung. Your homework is to do one hundred push-ups and run around the castle twice." Then the bell rung and all of the students ran out of the classroom.

 **how was it? R &R:)**


	9. Chapter 9

Happy New Year! Sorry that my postings are taking so long for this story. Part of my new years resolution is to start posting more regularly. Now on to the story. Enjoy.

After the last of the students left the class Kurama shut the door. Genkai looked at the four detectives that were seated on top of the desks.

"What are you doing here?" asked Yusuke as he played with the feather on a quill.

"Koenma asked me to come and help you idiots. After finding out about this Yari guy he thinks there should be someone else here. Also, with what happened to Hiei he thought we should have a healer and we could not send Yukina." Said Genkai as Kuwabara jumped at the name of the girl he loves.

Kurama ran a hand threw his hair, "So what is our next move? We do not know much about this Yari fellow or where to find Voldemort"

Genkai let out a sigh, "All we can do now is wait for their next move or for them to slip up."

After a few minutes of briefing Genkai on what all was in the file and on all the happenings in the school they left to finish the rest their classes of the day.

After lunch draco sent a letter to his father.

 _Father,_

 _I regret to inform you that I have been given detention for my acts against the mud blood Slytherin that I wrote to you previously about. I am serving my punishment with the new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor. She is an old woman from Japan and seems to be a past instructor for our new students. She has also, made it a rule for us to not use wands and had us fight with our fists today in class. All of the Japanese students seem to have extraordinary power. I wanted to inform you that I think something is going on here at the school that could interfere with our plans because I saw the four new students stay after class with the teacher and I think they are planning something._

 _Send my regards to mother. Please, inform her that my studies are doing well. I will await your owl on your thoughts of this new addition to our problems._

 _Draco_

He tied the letter to his black owl and it flew across the lawn and over the forbidden forest. He shut the window and returned his homework that was due next in the morning.

Later that night Voldemort was petting his snake when if favorite Death Eater walked in and bowed before him. Voldemort signaled for the man to tell him what he has discovered and leaned back in his chair waiting.

"My Lord, it seems that there is now a professor from Japan as well and seems to know who the four boys are. Also, the one that you wanted targeted seems to have recovered fully and Draco and the others are serving detention with the new teacher." He said quickly and bowed again.

Voldemort thought about this a moment, "so the boy is recovered fully?"

"Yes my lord. But from a previous letter from Draco, states that the boy was in a comatose state from the curse. I do not know why he suffered so or how he got better" Lucius stated with a bow.

Just then the door opened and Yari walked in with a file in his hand. He walked up next to Lucious and bowed to the dark lord and then handed him the file.

"Those four boys are the Reiki Tantei. Spirit Detectives from Japan. The leader is Yusuke, he died and was then brought back to life and made a detective. His school mate joined the group soon after. The last two members not here out of choice. They are demons under probation after Yusuke caught them trying to take over the world. One is a fox demon spirit in a human body the other is called the Forbidden Child. All four of them where in the tournament with an old lady Genkai." He said with a small bow as Voldemort fingered through the papers.

In one of the pictures he saw Yusuke fighting with Chu, both where covered in blood and did not seem to be giving up in the fight. In another picture showed Kuwabara holding an orange sword and swinging through a demon. The final picture showed Hiei and Kurama standing on top of a stadium. Kurama was covered in bandages and Hiei had a bandage down his right arm as they watched a fight below them.

"This could help your plans considerably sir." Said Yuri.

Voldemort had just finished reading the report when he looked up with a small smile, "I do agree Yari. You have done well. But we will wait till we have everything until we act" he stated.

"Yes My Lord" bowed both men.

"Good now Lucius go and get Belatrix you two are going to the spirit world" said the dark lord.

Lucius left the room to go get the strange woman for their job. Voldemort looked over the file once again. Then turned to look at Yari.

"Once Potter is dead. You will get your control over the Makai. I am going to have Lucius go and get an important item that both of us will benefit from.

"I am looking forward to it" smiled Yari then he left the room.

The next month passed without little incident at Hogwarts. There were seemed to be no activity coming from the dark lord as they all waited for the next attack.

On Halloween they had a small party where a couple seniors, spiked the pumpkin juice with some very strong alcohol and so everyone was getting drunk. Kurama ended up having to help Yusuke and Kuwabara back to the room while Hermine had to drag back Ron and Neville helped with Harry. Hiei had decided not join the party and instead spent the time training in the forest.

It was now starting to turn colder outside and everyone was in the common room huddled by the fire while did their homework. Ron had given up his homework and was looking around at all of the other Griffendor's in the room doing late night homework when he noticed someone missing.

"Hey where is Kurama?" he asked Harry next to him.

"Saw him with Hiei after dinner" shrugged Harry putting down his quill to stretch.

Yusuke flipped to the next page in his potions book and looked up to Ron, "They are probably outside. They both like it better out there. I think Hiei has been sleeping out there lately" he shrugged.

"He sleeps out there?" asked Hermine startled.

"Ya he always does. In Japan it is a pain to find the little guy. We have to run through the park screaming" chuckled Yusuke.

"Does he not have a family?" asked Ron surprised that someone would choose to sleep in a tree over a bed.

Yusuke looked at him a little surprised, "Too be honest I do not know much about him. You should ask Kurama he has known him longer than I have"

"How long have you known each other" asked Harry forgetting about his homework.

"A year ago I think is when we met." Said Yusuke trying to think back to when he arrested the two demons.

"Only a year? The way you acted after he was attacked I thought you were child hood friends" exclaimed Hermine surprised.

Yusuke rubbed the back of his head, "Let's just say the four of us have been through a lot in the last year and we treat each other all like family. The hag is like my grandmother." He chuckled.

Harry and Ron looked at each other confused, what could they have gone through in a year, they wondered.

"How long have Hiei and Kurama known each other?" asked Hermine.

"I think Kurama was eleven when they met." Said Yusuke trying to remember his conversation with the fox demon.

"They must be really good friends" Said Ron looking at his two friends he met when he was eleven.

Yusuke chuckled, "They are more than just good friends. They trust each other with their lives"

Hermine gave a surprised sound, "Why do you think that?"

Yusuke just shrugged and went back to doing his homework while Kuwabara snored on the couch next to him. The other three got the signal that the discussion was over and went back to do their homework too.

Outside in the forest Kurama was looking up a tree. He could barely make out Hiei's ruby eyes looking back at him between the leaves.

"May I join you?" the red head asked.

"hn"

Kurama used his influence over the tree and had a branch lift him up to the fire demon who was resting against the trunk with his katana resting in his lap.

"How was your day?" Kurama asked sitting on the branch kicking his legs back and forth as he looked at the moon.

"hn"

Kurama sighed. Not really expecting to have a conversation with the quiet demon. He turned his head to the black haired demon and saw the ruby eyes eyeing him.

"What is making Genkai making them do tonight" asked Kurama giving him a small smile.

"They are learning how to cut down a tree with a saw"

The red head smiled slightly at the thought of those boys, who have never done anything without a wand, trying to use a saw and muscle strength.

After a few minutes of silence Kurama spoke again "I am tired of this waiting game."

"I agree" sighed Hiei moving his katana to the branch beside him.

Kurama plucked a seed from his hair and grew a small flower and began to play with it, "it concerns me that we do not know what he is planning"

Hiei watched the flower in the fox's had as it danced around his fingers nimbly, "I think something will happen soon."

Kurama sighed and decided to change the topic, "So have you been sleeping out here the last few days?"

"hn, like it better" replied the fire demon resting his head against the trunk of the tree.

Kurama chuckled. Then a strong wind blew through the forest and swept his long hair in his face, "It is cold out here" he observed.

"I don't get cold" Said the fire demon.

Kurama smiled. It was true that fire demons do not get cold very easily but with Hiei being the product of a fire and ice demon he is immune to heat and cold.

"Would you like company?" he asked with a smile.

Hiei replied with a smirk. Kurama leaned in closer to the demon and rested his head on his lap while he continued to look at the moon. He smiled when he felt a warm fingers brushing through his hair. He turned himself so his back was against the branch and he was looking up into Hiei's eyes.

"Hiei I will always be your side. We are partners after all" Smiled the red head.

The fire demon smirked and bent down and stole a quick kiss from the red head. Kurama smiled and sat up he wrapped his arms around Hiei's neck and pulled him in for a deeper kiss. He felt Hiei's strong arms wrap around his back to press them closer to each other and felt Hiei's temperature go up as a strong wind blew past them. They parted after a few moments to get some air.

"I thought we were more than fighting partners fox" smirked Hiei.

Kurama smiled and gave him a quick kiss, "Glad you think so too kobito"

Hiei leaned back against the tree with Kurama wrapped in his arms. They sat there for a while longer before the red head decided it was time to go back. Just as the fox stood up to go back to the castle Botan came flying in from above them.

"Some one broke into spirit world and stole something." She said looking at the two demons.

"What did they steal?" Asked Kurama a little worried that their enemy has made his move.

"It was one of Enma's rings. I do not know what it does buy Koenma was freaking out" she exclaimed.

Hiei sighed and got up and retrieved his sword, "you would think that he would have fixed security after we broke in last year" he growled.

"We didn't think someone would try it after you two got caught" she giggled nervously.

"idiots" huffed Hiei as he jumped from the tree.

Kurama looked back to Botan, "we will tell the others. Let us know when you find out what that ring does"

Botan nodded then disappeared back to spirit world. Kurama jumped from the tree to join Hiei on the ground and they walked back to the castle. When they arrived at the staircase that led up to the Griffendor tower and down to the Slytherin dungeons Hiei turned to head down but was stopped by an hand on his arm pulling him back.

"What fox?" Hiei asked a little irritated.

"Why don't you come up stairs with me? We can share my bed. Not like we have not before" said Kurama with a smile as he released the arm.

"Not here fox" said Hiei looking at his red head.

When he saw the sad look on Kurama's face he quickly added, "We do not want them to see any reason to use us against each other"

Kurama's face lifted a little, Hiei cared about him, "Ok, good night my little fire demon"

"Night fox" chuckled hiei as he walked down the stairs.

"My Lord, we have the ring" bowed Lucious as he handed a package to Voldemort.

He unwrapped the package to see a ring with a black stone on it. He picked it up and gazed at it for a minute before a placed it back in the bundle.

"Well done" he praised the blonde before dismissing him.

Yari walked into the room and the dark lord handed him the ring. Yari placed it in his pocket and bowed. Voldemort sipped on a cup of tea as the Japanese man took a seat next to him.

"Now all we need is him" said Voldemort a small smile gracing his lips.

"Yes but we have to figure out how to get him with others there" nodded Yari as he took a glass.

Voldemort agreed "we need to trick him into coming"

"We could use his friends sense he has no family" Suggested Yari as he sipped his tea.

"Maybe, but they are smart." Said Voldemort, then he put his cup down, "no, we will take him when everyone is confused. Can you get me some more demons? We are going to Hogwarts"

Yari nodded and stood up, "give me some time to get you strong enough demons"

"Ok. Let me know when we can go" nodded Voldemort, then Yari left leaving him alone with his snake.


	10. Chapter 10

**I am so sorry everyone! I promise that I have not forgotten about this story, I just put it to the side for a moment while I worked on another one that was getting difficult to organize thoughts for. I will back to regular posts for Study Abroad soon... hopefully.**

 **I own nothing.**

Winter break was closing in on the school and the students were getting ready for a long break with family and friends. Harry and Ron had spent most of the week planning what they would be doing their break at the ginger's house. Mrs. Weasley had already made it very clear that the two boys were going to be joining them for the holidays and there was no option for them in the matter.

They were in the great hall getting some breakfast, it was the last week of classes and everyone was studying any minute they had for final exams. Hermine was buried under a pile of books and would most likely not be resurfacing until a few minutes before the tests. Their stressful morning had been interrupted by a loud squawk of a rather annoying owl. Pigwidgeon crash landed into the scrambled eggs before confusedly giving his letter to Ron before rushing back out the window.

"What is it?" asked Harry as he drank his orange juice with a small chuckled.

Ron opened the letter and began to read it, when he finished the letter his face had lost joy for the winter break. Seeing this Harry snatched the letter from his hand. The letter was from his mom and dad, they were going to go to Romania for the holidays to visit his older brother and his new fiancé. The Weasley sibling would be staying at Hogwarts for the break and they would make it up to them during the summer and take them to a quiditch game.

"I am sorry Ron." Said Harry looking over to his friend.

"It's alright mate. I would rather be hear then hear all about the wedding plans" he groaned.

Harry could not help but laugh as he imagined Mrs. Weasley planning a wedding. Then he continued to eat his food. Hermine joined them later on to inform them she was going to stay at the school for the holidays, she likes to catch up on homework. The three walked back to common room to say good bye to their house mates and wish them safe travels. By the time everyone left it was evening. The three friends were walking around the school trying to avoid the twins when they ran into Yusuke.

"Yusuke, what are you wearing?" asked Hermine in surprise at his attire.

Yusuke gave her a confused look, he was in blue jeans and a white shirt with a green jacket over the top of it, "clothes?"

Hermine rolled her eyes, "I know that. But why are you not in your robes?"

"We are on break right? I doubt Neville is wearing his school uniform at home. So I am not wearing them here" he chuckled as he straightened his jacket.

All of the boys laughed while Hermine rolled her eyes again. The four students decided it was time for dinner and walked down to the great hall. When they got to the hall no one was there, not surprising during the holidays.

"So are you the only one staying for the holidays?" asked Hermine as their food magically appeared in front of them.

"Nah, all of us stayed. It is hard to go back home then have to come back a short time later." Lied Yusuke.

The group had decided that they would be staying for the break when they found out that Harry was too. They thought it best to stay and defend the boy against any possible attacks against Voldemort. Genkai also decided to stay thinking that she needed to keep an eye on her dimwit of an apprentice.

"That makes sense" said Ron as he ate some pasta.

"So where are the others then?" asked Harry noticing that no one else was there.

"O well, Kuwabara is up in the room snoring, I kinda tired him out with our fight today. Genkai is talking to Dumbledore and I think Hiei and Kurama are outside in the snow" said Yusuke.

Hermine gave him a startled look, "It must be freezing out there with the sun already down"

Yusuke shrugged, "nowhere near close to as cold as the place Hiei is from and Kurama should be alright with the shorty"

Hermine still did not like them being out there in the dark, "we should go get them for dinner"

Yusuke sighed "They will come when they get hungry" he knew these kids had a hero complex and was hoping to keep them distracted to ignore their insane urge to run into trouble.

But his plan did not work because instead of replying the witch swiftly stood up and walked out of the dining hall. Yusuke gave a heavy sigh as Harry and Ron followed after her. The spirit detective cursed under his breath before running after the trio.

The four had the forethought to put on their snow gear before heading out of the castle. Yusuke had his hands shoved deep in his pockets, he was not looking forward to Hiei's glare for letting the Potter boy outside when there is someone after him. Yusuke decided to lead the way to prevent the students from getting lost in their search, he knew where the two demons were training. The three wizards followed close behind him so as not to lose him in the falling snow. In the distance they could see an orange glow by the border of the Forbidden forest, Yusuke walked a little bit closer before he stopped.

"This is as close as we get. But see they are fine" he said gesturing to the glow.

Hermine squinted her eyes and saw that the glow was flames. Fire. Her eyes went wide. Harry had the same thought, the two foreign students were in the forest and it was on fire. Quickly Harry and Ron ran past Yusuke to the flames. They could barely hear Yusuke behind them yelling. As they got closer to the fire they noticed two figures running around, the two boys pulled out their wands ready for an attack. They could clearly see Hiei's short stature fighting against someone. But they could not see very well who it was.

Worried that his friend was in danger Harry shouted, "Stupify" in hopes of stopping the attacker. He was surprised to see Hiei's form jump between him and the attacker and get hit instead. The fire went out but not before they saw the attacker close in on Hiei's small form that they had just hit. Harry and Ron ran as fast as their bodies could carry them. When they got closer Ron lit a lumos charm so they could see.

Kurama was staring at the two boys with his arms crossed over his chest and a glare set on his face as he looked at them. Hiei was kneeling on the ground and turned to glare at them as well.

"What are you two doing" he growled as he rose to his feet.

Harry took a step back at the hostility to the two boys where showing him. Ron seemed instantly stunned and his face seemed to pale a little.

"W- we thought you were getting attacked" said Harry shyly trying not to look at him.

Hiei rolled his eyes in irritation, "idiots" he huffed.

Harry took a second to recall what had just happened in the last few moments, "what were you two doing?'

Kurama answered this question, "we were sparing."

Just then Yusuke and Hermine made their way to the small group. Kurama turned his glare to the detective and Yusuke put up his hands in defense.

"Hey I did not know they would come running in trying to be heroes. They just wanted you guys to come in for dinner"

Kurama pinched the bridge of his nose in irritation, "Fine. It seems we won't be getting much practice in today Hiei"

The fire demon rolled his eyes and marched off to the school. Yusuke sighed and followed suite with the fox demon by his side and the confused wizards close behind.

"What were they practicing?" asked Ron extremely confused.

Yusuke turned his head, "We have wandless magic so they like to spar with each other. None of us get to use our real magic very often here"

Hermine seemed delighted by this, "I have never seen Kurama's or Hiei's wandless magic before"

"I doubted you will for a while either. They are both kinds mad now." Whispered Yusuke.

Ron and Harry looked at each other and shrugged. The rest of the walk back to the castle was in silence. The snow seemed to pick up in intensity as they got closer to the doors, signaling a snow storm to be passing through soon.

"Good thing we came to get you guys. You would of froze out there" said Ron as they walked up the stairs to the doors.

Once they were inside Hermine let out a gasp of surprise. She was startled by the fact that Kurama only had on a pair of jeans and a sweater and the Hiei was dressed in black pants and a shirt with the sleeves cut off. But what was more surprising was that Hiei had a bunch of cuts on his arms and face.

"What happened to you?" she screeched.

"hn" Hiei glared at her.

"That would be my fault. I got a little carried away" said Kurama as he shook the snow from his hair.

Yusuke looked at the two and gave an amused laugh, "this is a first. Normally you're the one coming back all beat up"

Kurama gave a small smile, "Hiei felt bad about that one time Yusuke and you know that"

Yusuke ran a hand threw his wet hair, "Ya I know. He never seems to feel bad when he pounds on me and Kuwabara though" he chuckled.

Hermine watched the exchange between the two boys, "do you always beat each other up?"

"No we train with each other. Yusuke and Kuwabara just like to fight" said the red head as they walked down the hallways.

"What are you training for?" Asked Harry.

Yusuke gave him a small smile, "In Japan we have to be on the top our game or Genkai will kill us. She said she is giving us a test when we get back home" he lied.

Hiei rolled his eyes at the lie, like that old woman could threaten him. Hermine and the two boys gave an understanding nod and they continued the rest of the walk in silence to the hall. Dumbledore was just walking through the doors when he saw the group of kids behind him.

"Good evening everyone. Is it just you all that decided to stay for the holidays?" he asked as they all walked in together.

"Yes sir. Along with Ron's siblings" answered Harry giving the old man a smile.

Dumbledore raised an eyebrow, "I believe it will not a quit break then" he said before heading back to his office.

The only students left in the school met at dinner to eat. All that was left was Harry, Hermine, the foreign exchange kids, Ron and his siblings and a few teachers. After the meal, they returned to their rooms after convincing Hiei to stay in the Gryffindor tower with the permission of Professor McGonagall since no one wanted him to have to room alone during the holidays.

"We are ready my lord" bowed one of the death eaters.

Voldemort gave him a nod and the man back out of the room. The dark lord turned his attention to his business partner who was sitting across from him at the dinner table.

"It seems your recruitments have arrived" he said as he ate a piece of meat.

"So it seems. We will be able to get him for you tonight if you wish" said Yari taking a sip from his wine glass.

Voldemort shook his head, "No, let them enjoy their holiday." He said with an evil smile.

Yari nodded and continued to eat his dinner.

Harry woke up to loud yells from down in the common room. He jumped up out of bed and ran to the railing that over looked the fire place and saw a Christmas tree sitting in the middle of the room with presents underneath it. Ron turned to smile up at Harry and waved him down just as Hermine ran down the stairs from the girls' rooms with Ginny. The twins were rough housing with Kuwabara and Yusuke by the couch while Hiei sat in the window sill and Kurama stood next to him talking softly.

"Merry Christmas" chimed Hermine and Ginny.

"Merry Christmas" replied all the boys, except Hiei.

Yusuke pulled himself out of Fred's head lock and looked at the tree, "what is Christmas?" he asked.

Hermine jumped in to explain to him the religious history of the holiday when Ron cut her off halfway through, "It is a holiday were give gifts to friends and family to show that they care"

Yusuke grinned at the small red head, while Hermine glared at him, "thanks" said the raven haired boy.

For the next hour everyone exchanged gifts, Kurama had bought the other Japanese boys gifts to give to the others. Ron and Harry played with their new toys from the twins. Hoping that they did not get blinded or get their hair dyed by it. The girls received a magic make up kit that they got from Mrs. Weasley and were trying to figure out. The twins received new ingredients from Kurama for some new inventions. Yusuke and Kuwabara attempted to read the books that Hermine and Ginny had gotten them. While Kurama and Hiei watched in amusement. Demons did not really care for material things, especially Hiei.

Harry and Ron decided that they should play a game of indoor quidditch since it was really cold outside. After charming a few objects and setting up some goals they had made a quidditch pitch in the common room. The twins, Yusuke and Hermine were all on one team. Harry, Ron, Kuwabara and Ginny were on the other. Hiei just looked out the window and had no intention of playing.

Fred hit a flying Potions book, the bludger, and it smashed into Ron's face. The small red head fell backward and knocked the tree over, "what was that for Fred!" yelled Ron as he picked his way out of the fallen tree.

"You were in the way. It was not my intentions Ronikins" shrugged Fred as he and George high fived.

Harry rolled his eyes and he and Yusuke picked up the tree. Kuwabara saw something fall out of it, a small red pouch. He picked it up and looked at it with a confused face. Hermine saw the look of the carrot top's face and looked at the small bundle.

"What is that Kuwabara?" she asked curious.

"Don't know. Fell out of the tree" said Kuwabara giving it to her.

Hermine looked at the package and noticed that it had a small tag on it, "This is for Kurama" she said.

After she gave it to the red head Yusuke slapped his hand of the fox demon's shoulder, "even in England you have girls showering you with mysterious gifts" he chuckled.

Kurama blushed a little and the other boys went back to playing their games. Hermine and Ginny sat across the room watching the red head open the package. Wondering who could have been so bold to give the beautiful man a gift.

Inside the small red pouch was a shiny silver chain. Kurama tugged on the chain and attached to it was a perfectly round red gem that had a carving of a fox wrapped around it. The red head eyed the gem like one of the treasures in his past life. He had seen a gem like this before but he could not remember, but he loved the necklace.

"Wow that is pretty" whispered Ginny to Hermine as they watched the red head looking at it.

"I agree. I wonder who gave it to him" she replied as Kurama latched the necklace around his neck.

After putting away all of the gifts they had received the small group decided to walk into Hogsmeade for the day. The castle was too big and lonely for them to just sit around and do nothing. Plus, Mr. Filch was getting annoyed with the twins leaving small surprises for him around the castle. Yusuke, Kuwabara, Harry and Ron had run ahead of the group and were racing into town. The twins had snuck away to play some pranks on the people in town. The Japanese students were shown around the town by the golden trio. Harry and Ron showed them some of the shops to get quidditch gear at and were to get the best candy.

The group was at lunch at the Boar's Head when the twins decided to hex the water and made Ginny's tongue turn purple. As the group began to get loud and out of control Hiei sensed something on the outer edges of the town. He turned to the fox demon to see that he had sensed the same.

Kurama stood up from the table, "I think Hiei and I will be going now. Master Genkai wanted to have a meeting with us sometime today before supper"

Yusuke and Kuwabara nodded not really caring they were just glad they did not have to see the old lady. The two demons left the building and disappeared in a flash as they ran towards the source of demonic energy.

After ten minutes the group began to quiet down and get bored, "Why don't we head back too?" suggested Ron as he played with his food.

The others agreed and they walked out of the shop, "Hey we know a short cut. We could probably catch up to Hiei and Kurama in a few minutes" suggested Ginny.

"Let's do it" smiled Yusuke as they started to head for the short cut.

Ron looked up farther up the path they were walking down when he caught a glimpse of the two boys walking into the forest, "hey they are up there" he announced.

The others sped up to where Ron last saw them. But when they looked through the trees they could not see either boy. Just then they heard an animal like roar. Then thirty seconds later a lot more roars pierced through the air.

Yusuke and Kuwabara looked around themselves and used their spirit sense and discovered that there was an army of demons near them.

"We need to get them out of here" whispered Kuwabara to Yusuke.

Yusuke nodded and looked at the others, "hey guys lets go back to the castle. We can meet up with Kurama and Hiei up there"

Harry, Ron and Hermine looked at each other then looked back to the two Japanese students.

"They might be getting attacked right now" yelled Hermine trying to see the two boys through the trees.

"They are fine" said Yusuke as he tried to shove them down the path.

Harry shook his head, "we have to help them. That sounded like a lot of mad animals."

Ron nodded then looked to his siblings, "Fred, George you take Ginny and go tell Dumbledore"

The twins nodded after a second then grabbed their little sister and ran down the path leaving the golden trio and the foreign students. Yusuke and Kuwabara tried to glare at the three students to get them to change their minds but they realized that they could not change them. Yusuke sighed in defeat.

"Ok. Fine. Have your wands ready." He huffed then they began their slow walk through the forest.

The demonic aura was getting stronger as they ran faster into the woods. Hiei used his Jagan to tell him that there was a small army ready for attack on the castle.

"Hiei, we need to keep them away from Harry" said Kurama as he ran next to the small fire demon.

Hiei gave a small nod then they burst into a small clearing. Across from them stood some of the strongest and ugliest demons from the Makai. In the front of them stood a man in a suit and a man that was wearing long black robes and had blonde hair.

"You must be Yari and Mr. Malfoy" greeted Kurama with a small glare at the two men.

Yari gave a small smile, "You would be correct Kurama."

Kurama pulled out his rose whip and held it at the ready, "what do you want here?"

Lucius gave a small laugh, "the next piece to our plans"

Hiei growled and pulled out his sword, his eyes narrowing. Just then the horde of demons behind the two men cried out in a primal yell and charged at the two demons. Kurama used his whip to slice up the first ten that came running at him. Hiei ran through the lines of demons and after a second all of the demons fell to the ground in pieces.

Lucius had taken the distraction on of the demons to slip behind Hiei and Kurama. He was in the process of pulling out his wand when a vine launched at him and snatched the twig. He fell backward in surprise as he watched the vine carry his wand over to the fox demon.

"Whatever you are after is not going to be easy to get" informed the red head as Hiei finished off the last of the demons.

Yari gave a small laugh, "I did not think it would be. But so far everything is going according to plan"

Just then a familiar ball of blue youkia flew past the red head and in the direction of the Japanese man, followed by the familiar battle cry, "spirit gun" from Yusuke.

Yusuke and Kuwabara burst into the clearing. Yari had managed to dodge the attack. Lucius snuck back next to Yari and the four Japanese boys stared at the two.

"Who the hell are these guys?" asked Yusuke a little mad he missed.

"These are Voldemort's men. The one on the right is Yari and the left is Draco's father." Informed Kurama as he returned his rose whip into a flower.

Kuwabara glared at the blonde man, "Your son is annoying. You should teach him some manners"

Just then Harry, Ron and Hermine came running into the clearing with wands out and ready. Lucius and Yari both gave an evil smile at the three newcomers.

Hiei turned to Yusuke with a death glare, "what are you and them doing here?"

"Well we could hear your fighting and then these three would not let us leave until they knew your both were safe" answer Kuwabara a little annoyed himself.

"What is he doing here?" exclaimed Ron as he pointed to Lucius across the clearing.

"I would assume he is after Harry" answered Kurama as the three shrank behind the Japanese boys.

Yari gave an evil laugh, "actually no. We are after the key that will put us in control of the demon and human world."

Just then another group of demons arrived this time a lot stronger, as well as a lot of death eaters. The enemy drew in close to the small group.

"what is this key you're after?" asked Harry as he eyed one of the scary looking demons.

Without an answer, the demons and wizards attacked. Harry and Ron were sent flying back ward into a tree as a demon with three arms held them by the throat. Within a second the pressure on their necks disappeared as an orange flaming sword cut of its head. Kuwabara, the one holding the sword placed himself between the two boys and the fight.

Yusuke was shooting his spirit gun at the death eaters, trying to keep them at bay when he heard Hermine scream. He turned to the side to see her flat against a tree as a demon ran at her. Just as he was about to fire his gun at the demon, it was cut into pieces by the grass beneath it. The raven-haired boy turned around to see Kurama giving him a smile as he pulled out his whip again and went to cutting demons. Hiei grabbed Hermine and brought her over to Harry and Ron.

"You three stay with the oaf" he ordered with a glare.

Kuwabara was about to protest when suddenly Hiei disappeared in a flash. Kuwabara let a low grumble but did as he was told. He watched as more of the demons fell into little pieces as a small shadow ran around the clearing.

"We have to help them" urged Harry as he stood up and drew out his wand.

"they have it under control" said Kuwabara as he watched more and more of the demons fall.

Just then a demon jumped at Kurama from behind and punched him in the back leaving Yusuke open for a hit by Stupify from one of the death eaters and fell to the ground. Harry saw this and ran past the orange haired boy as he fought off a demon and ran to the spirit detective, Ron close behind him.

"he should be alright" said Ron as he checked the boy.

Harry nodded and looked up. Kuwabara and Hermine were running over to them and Kurama had killed the demon that had surprised him. Hiei was still barely visible to the eye, the only clue to where he is was the trail of dead demons. Just as Harry thought that they were about to defeat all of the demons more came out from the woods and pushed the fox demon back toward the group.

"We need to get you out of here" said Kurama to Harry as he helped Kuwabara lift Yusuke off the ground.

"What are those things?" asked Ron looking at all of the gross creatures closing in on them.

Just as one was about to attack Hermine it was slashed to pieces, "Demons" answered Hiei as he stood in the dead demon's place.

"demons?" asked Harry looking at the small boy.

Hiei glared at the boy without answering and looked back to the approaching demons and summoned his fist of the mortal flame and burnt away the rest of the demons. All that was left was the death eaters and Yari.

"Let's go" said Kurama as he and Kuwabara started to back away into the woods.

But before the two could make it out of the clearing they were hit by a hex and thrown backward and tied up in ropes. Hermine ran forward with a charm on her lips to free them when she was stupefied by a death eater behind her.

"Dammit" growled Hiei as he pulled Ron out of the way of another hex.

Harry shouted some hexes back at the death eaters and managed to disarm a few but they were outnumbered. To his right he saw Ron hit by experliarmus then a stupefy and fell to the ground with the others. Hiei stood to his left with his sword drawn and his eyes drawn to slits.

"Hiei, take Harry and run" yelled Kurama as he struggled with the ropes.

Before the fire demon could act he was hit by the curcio curse from behind by Lucius. Harry could not do anything as he was disarmed by another death eater. Hiei was laying on the ground trying to fight back the groans of pain that wracked his body.

"Now take him and lets go" demanded Yari.

One of the death eaters stepped forward to Harry with his wand raised, then a bright light enveloped the clearing. Harry could hear Kurama and Kuwabara call his name just as he was blinded by the light. When he could see again he noted that he was still in the clearing. He looked around himself and saw Hermine and Ron slowly sitting up. No death eaters were crowding around them then he continued his search and saw that Yusuke was being helped up by a stunned Kuwabara and next to the Kurama had a look of surprise and fear written in his face. Then Harry realized what was wrong, Hiei was missing.


	11. Chapter 11

"Why would they want shorty?" asked Kuwabara as he sat on the couch in Genkai's study.

Genkai was seated at her desk with a look of deep concentration. The three boys had come running into her room and told her everything that had happened. Then Harry, Ron and Hermine came to join them with Dumbledore.

"Can you please tell us what is going on?" asked Hermine as she looked at the room full of people.

Dumbledore looked at the girl then gave her a soft smile, "well Mrs. Granger, these people have been employed by me to protect the school from Voldemort."

"But why?" asked Ron, "I mean you have been doing well so far"

Dumbledore laughed lightly, "well you see Voldemort has went into a world past me. These boys are far more experienced than I am." He said with a wink.

"what?" asked Harry extremely confused.

"shut up" yelled Genkai a little irritated with all the people in her room.

Everyone looked at the aged woman as she glared at everyone then her eyes settled on Kurama.

"Fox, why do they want half-pint?" she asked.

Kurama looked at her confused, "I have no idea. Maybe we should ask Koenma"

As if she was listening for the right moment Botan popped into the room, "hello everyone" she greeted with her bubbly attitude.

"Botan! Please tell me you know something about what that Vold guy is up to" exclaimed Yusuke jumping from the couch.

The blued haired girl jumped back in surprise at Yusuke's outburst, "actually I do. I found out what the ring is used for"

"My lord we have captured him" greeted Lucius as he bowed in front of Voldemort.

Voldemort rose from his seat and followed the blonde man down a bunch of stairs and through a long hallway until they reached a heavy metal door. Yari stood at the door and opened it when the dark lord approached. In the dark cold cell was the fire demon. Hiei was bound with heavy chains which held him to the wall and had wards connected to them to prevent him from breaking free. His blood red eyes glared at the lord as he entered the room.

"Do you know who I am?" asked the dark lord.

"hn" smirked Hiei.

Voldemort gave a small chuckle, "well names do not matter. Do you know what we want with you?"

HIei glared. He had no idea what they wanted, but he was not going to let this weirdo in a robe know that. Voldemort approached the bound demon and grabbed him around the throat, not enough to deprive oxygen but strong enough to show dominance.

"We are going to use you to break the wall between the Makai and Human world" he said with a dark smile.

Hiei's eyes widened a little as he tried to not show his emotion to the man. But Voldemort saw the slight change in the young demons face and gave an evil laugh.

"You are our key" chimed Yari as he stepped in behind the dark lord to look at the chained up demon.

Hiei snapped his teeth at Voldemort causing the wizard to pull his hand back in surprise and the small demon allowed a second for smirk at him before turning his attention to Yari. "Why would you want to break the wall?" he growled.

Voldemort replied, "with the wall taken down we can control all the humans and demons. Demons were meant to be controlled by us and muggles do not deserve the ignorance they get to live with. It will be a world where the pureblood wizards can use the power they were born with and the demons will be our slaves" he preached as he looked down at the demon.

"hn" glared Hiei, he was not going to become some wizards slave.

"But for us to achieve this, we need your power." Said Yari stepping closer, "We need 'hell's fire that is mastered by one and hell's fire that is one with its master'" quoted Yari.

Voldemort gave a slight nod, "yes. We will continue to the next phase now. Let's move" then he left the room.

Yari turned to the little demon after he watched the dark lord leave. From his pocket he pulled out several slips of paper with an evil grin on his face, "now this will be better for us to handle you"

With that Yari smacked one of the papers on Hiei's arm, the fire demon choked on the urge to scream out in pain and just clenched his jaw. Then the Japanese man placed another paper on his left arm and he received a slight groan of pain this time.

"Yes, these wards will suck away all of your spirit energy until you nothing but skin and bones." He laughed as he placed a third paper on the fire demons chest.

The wards seemed to burn the skin and melt into the body, better than any other type of adhesive to keep them on. Hiei felt like electricity was running through every vein and cell of his body. Then he felt cold. Hiei's eyes widened in worry, fire demons do not feel cold and he was also an ice demon so that should also prevent him from feeling the cold as well.

Yari saw the fire demons worry and smiled, "you will begin to lose the ability to work your limps. Making you paralyzed, right now I bet you would not be able to walk."

Hiei jumped as Yari placed a cloth over his eyes, but he could not move his arms to grab the cloth away. Then he felt the chains fall from his arms and he fell to the ground. He sat there incomplete darkness and waited for what was next. His body would not respond to him at all, he could not even move his fingers or toes. He was like a prisoner in his own body. Just then he heard a soft laugh.

"Now we must get you ready for the ceremony" he heard Yari say then he felt a burning pain on the back of his neck as the last ward was placed and he fell into a world of unconsciousness and pain.

"To break the boundary between the human and demon world?" asked Yusuke as he tried to digest this information.

Botan gave a tentative nod and she looked at all of the people around her. The three wizarding students had just been told that Yusuke is a spirit detective and that Voldemort is using demons to take over the wizarding world but the Rekai Tentai decided to not tell them about Kurama and Hiei being demons.

Hermine seemed to be shocked to find out that there are worlds out there aside from the one she lived in. While, Ron and Harry just concluded that this is a dream and they would go along with what was happening and they would wake up eventually. The ferry girl had to laugh a little at their antics to try and stay sane in this situation. She turned her attention to Genkai and the headmaster, they were both quiet and in deep thought over what to do.

Finally, her eyes settled on the red head looking out the window who seemed to the calmest out of all of them. This frightened her. She could see that Kurama was holding onto something that was around his neck but did not know what it was.

"Kurama, are you all right?" she asked softly as she approached the fox demon.

Green eyes slowly turned to meet her and she could see the despair and sadness the red head was feeling. Botan caved at the look of the sad fox and pulled him into a hug, "he will be alright" she cooed.

Kurama stiffened at the quick movement from the ferry girl. After a second he tucked his necklace back under his shirt and hugged her back. He could feel her shoulders shaking slightly as she cried into his shirt and he rubbed her back to comfort her. Botan may not be best friends with the fire demon but she did not like the idea of him being held captive.

"So why is the shorty so important for the barrier to be taken down?" asked Kuwabara.

Botan pulled herself away from Kurama and wiped her teary eyes and took a deep sigh and looked to the group, "the ring that they have has the ability to destroy the barrier. But it needs the flames of hell, the strongest flames of hell. But the problem is no one has ever been able to control the flames" she said.

Then Kurama understood, "until Hiei figured out how to during the tournament." He whispered, "they are going to sacrifice him"

Botan looked away and then everyone felt the atmosphere in the room multiply with worry and sadness. The tension could be cut with a knife, no one dared to say anything, no one knew what to say. Their friend was going to be killed and they had no knowledge on how to stop it.

"where will they do the ceremony?" asked Genkai as she jumped from her chair, startling everyone from their own thoughts.

Botan put her finger to her lip as she thought about what all Koenma had told her, "I doubt they would go all the way back to Japan. They would need a place where the barrier is weak or high in magic"

Genkai nodded and pulled out a map and made three circles, "we can assume that he will choose somewhere secluded, so Diagon Alley is out as well as the ministry. We will split into two teams, one will stay at the castle and patrol the grounds, the other will go to Hogsmeade. Unless you know of any weak spots in the barrier."

Hermine jumped up from her chair, "what do you expect us to do if we find them?" she screeched in surprise.

Dumbledore placed a hand on her shoulder to help calm her down, "don't worry Ms. Granger. They are very well equipped with the ability to do this."

The teenager did not seem to believe this but before she could reply the ferry girl stood up and brought everyone's attention towards her.

"We have three days until they will perform the ceremony" said Botan as she started to make herself busy by making tea.

Genkai decided it was time to make a plan, "Yusuke you and the Kuwabara will go to Hogsmead, one of you watch the town and the other look around the grounds."

Dumbledore added that he will have the area evacuated to make it easier for the boys.

The defense against the dark arts teacher looked at the map of the school grounds, "Fox you will watch the forest. I trust that no one would be able to get into the castle itself correct?" Genkai asked the headmaster.

"Correct, the grounds are however not as heavily guarded."

Yusuke wanted to add his two cents into the planning, "You will need to keep everyone inside. We can't have kids running around playing hero" he said with a pointed look to Harry, Ron and Hermine.

Harry was quick to defend himself, "Who are you calling a kid? We can hold our own just as well as you lot"

Yusuke gave him a cocky smirk, "Kid, these demons are not like your overgrown snake or dragon. We have been trained to do this, you wait in the castle while we do our job"

Ron glared at the delinquent and was about to say his own piece when Kurama stepped up in between them, "Why don't you and your friends watch the castle in case they get through the defenses?"

Hermine understood what the red head, even though she did not like getting pushed to the side she had to agree. She gently grabbed Ron's arm and pulled him and Harry off to the side to let the others make their plans.

"You only agree with them because you like Kurama" grumbled Ron as he leaned against the wall.

Hermine blushed at the statement but did not say anything as she listened to the other make other plans. After everyone came to an agreement the room started to clear out. Genkai left with Dumbledore while Yusuke and Kuwabara left to go down to Hogsmeade and get settled in for the next few days.

Kurama walked over to the three students, "I understand that you all just got thrown into this. Do you have any questions?" he asked kindly.

Harry could see that his smile was forced. Ron, who does not like to be left out of anything and still fuming from Yusuke's 'kid' comment, was quick to lash out at the other red head.

"If you guys are supposed to be great fighters that how did your friend get captured?" he sneered.

Harry saw a flash of emotion go through the red head's emerald eyes. It frightened the boy who lived and he was afraid for his friend in that moment.

"Hiei was not focused on protecting himself at the time" replied Kurama with a scary calm voice.

"He was trying to protect us Ronald." Scolded Hermine before turning to the exchange student, "We are sorry that we got in your way" she said resting her hand gently on Kurama's arm.

The fox demon gave a small smile to the girl, "I cannot disagree that if you had listened this might have been avoided but it has already happened so now we must get Hiei back"

Hermine nodded in agreement, "Come let's go see if the house elves are still up and if we can get something to eat or drink" she said as she lead the way to the kitchens.

Harry and Ron watched them go before the Weasley let out an angered groan. Harry glanced at his friend confused.

"I can't believe Hermine likes that guy. He is so shady" Ron complained as he stormed out of Genkai's room.

Harry shrugged his shoulders, "It was their job Ron."

Ron turned on his friend with a fierce glare, "Don't you go defending them too. For all we know Hiei could be a demon and that's why they are after him. Kurama might be one too and he is using some sort of mind control thing on Hermine. Genkai I am certain is a demon"

The raven chuckled at his friend as they continued their brisk walk to the common rooms. He did not think any of the spirit detectives were demons, but he did have to agree that Genkai was scary.

 **Let me know what you think :)**


End file.
